


Runaway

by northwest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, From Sex to Love, Harry Being an Idiot, Hate to Love, Louis is his hairdresser, M/M, Polski | Polish, Rich Harry Styles
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northwest/pseuds/northwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest sławnym aktorem, który nie szuka związku. Poznają się z Louisem kiedy ten obejmuje funkcję jego prywatnego stylisty fryzur. Nie pałają do siebie zbytnią sympatią. Świat reflektorów będzie czymś co peszy i przeraża Louisa, natomiast dla Harrego jest czymś w czym czuje się jak ryba w wodzie. Louis będzie szukał w Harrym tego czego ten nie będzie mógł mu dać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i just wanna feel something real

**Author's Note:**

> Napiszcie co myślicie...

Dzień, w którym Louis Tomlinson obudziłby się wyspany nie miał prawa nigdy nastąpić. Przynajmniej nie w tym życiu, nie kiedy szatyn posiadał okropnie niewygodny materac i potwornie głośnego sąsiada za ścianą. Takiego, który niewiadomo z jakich przyczyn stał się zapalonym majsterkowiczem i rozpoczął generalny remont swojego mieszkania. Szatyn znany był z szybkiego wpadania w złość, jednak zawsze musiał mieć ku temu poważny powód – i właśnie go znalazł. Niekończące się uderzanie młotka oraz dźwięk wiercenia towarzyszyły niebieskookiemu już drugi miesiąc.

Po uporaniu się z całym rytuałem porannych czynności, które skromnym zdaniem Louisa były często zwyczajnie bezsensowne; jak na przykład ubieranie się – dlaczego nie można było przez cały czas chodzić w piżamie? Louis wyznawał filozofię minimalizmu, co w praktyce oznaczało, że redukował wszelkie czynności, które wykonywał przez cały dzień do absolutnego minimum. Nigdy nie zgadzał się z tym jak ludzie z jego otoczenia szybko potrafili ocenić jego podejście; nazywając je lenistwem. On zwyczajnie oszczędzał siły na coś ważniejszego niż zmywanie czy golenie się. A właśnie, spojrzał przed siebie lustrując swoje odbicie. Przesunął dłonią po policzku, który pokrywał trzydniowy zarost i obiecał sobie, że jutro na pewno się tym zajmie.

Wyszedł z mieszkania, uprzednio sprawdzając (dwa razy) czy aby na pewno zamknął drzwi. Nie, żeby posiadał aż tyle cennych rzeczy, zwyczajnie lubił mieć wszystko pod kontrolą i nie lubił kiedy cos rozpraszało go kiedy był w pracy. A niezamknięte drzwi potrafiły być czasami rozpraszające. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie niezadowolenia kiedy po wyjściu z kamienicy poczuł na niej delikatne krople deszczu. Cudownie. Zaczął biec truchtem w kierunku auta zaparkowanego pod drzewem, omijając większe kałuże, tak aby nie zabrudzić swoich nowych spodni. Tak jak wcześniej wspominał, wolał być raczej przezorny i zapobiegać ewentualnym wypadkom – jak na przykład plamy na ubraniach.

Na całe szczęście auto wykazało tamtego dnia chęć do współpracy i odpaliło już za drugim razem, dzięki czemu Louis uniknął spóźnienia. Był sumiennym pracownikiem, o ile w życiu zdarzało mu się wiele razy odpuszczać to w pracy zawsze dawał z siebie absolutne sto procent. Czasami zastanawiał się dlaczego tak jest i jednym rozsądnym wytłumaczeniem było, że zawodowo zajmował się tym co naprawdę kochał, co sprawiało mu przyjemność i było jego pasją. A z całą pewnością pranie, zmywanie i sprzątanie nią nie było.

Od kilku lat; zaraz po skończeniu collage’u Louis pracował jako fryzjer. Może dla wielu wydawało się, że to zawód dla ludzi, którzy są zbyt głupi, aby iść na studia – jednak szybko o tym zapominali kiedy należało zająć się ich włosami przed jakąś ważną okazją. Szatyn szczerze kochał to co robił, uważał to za swego rodzaju sztukę i prawdziwy wyraz artystyczny. Nie oszukujmy się, często to co fryzjerzy tworzyli na głowach ludzi stawało się dziełami sztuki. Zwykłe cięcie potrafiło całkowicie odmienić wygląd człowieka. Zresztą farbowanie – to prawie jak tworzenie obrazu. Szukanie odpowiedniego odcienia, który pasowałby do karnacji i oczu klienta, rozrabianie farby, mieszanie jej z innymi kolorami – voila.

Dotarł na miejsce wyjątkowo szybko, ulice nie były na szczęście zbyt zakorkowane dzięki czemu droga minęła mu naprawdę przyjemnie. Zaparkował na parkingu dla pracowników i ruszył do środka. Deszcz nareszcie dał za wygraną i przestał padać, jednak niebo w dalszym ciągu pozostawało zachmurzone dając aurę przygnębiającej jesieni. Chociaż jak na październik temperatura wydawała się naprawdę zadowalająca i dopiero wieczorami robiło się chłodno.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Louis zrobił zaraz po przyjściu było przywitanie się z całą załogą oraz zagadnie do klientów – o ile jacyś już byli. Stali klienci mieli prawo umawiać się z fryzjerami przed otwarciem, tak aby uniknąć kłopotliwych tłumów, które zbiegały się do salonu zaraz po otwarciu. Dlatego szatyn ucałował kilka pokrytych różem policzków, zaciągnął się zapachem przynajmniej trzech rodzajów drogich perfum kobiet, które zajmowały już miejsca na fotelach i ruszył na zaplecze. Ściągnął z siebie bluzę, którą zarzucił przed wyjściem z domu i chwycił za fartuch, który najpierw przełożył przez głowę, a następnie przewiązał wokół bioder tworząc supełek za plecami.

Gotowy do pracy ruszył w kierunku drzwi, jednak zatrzymał go głos Reachel.

\- Louis, możemy porozmawiać? – zapytała zimnym tonem. Obejmowała ona stanowisko kierownicze w salonie, który należał do całkiem sporej sieci obiektów w całym kraju. Jako osoba, która zarządzała pracownikami w imieniu szefostwa sprawiała wrażenie bardzo profesjonalnej. Nie spoufalała się z resztą pracowników, tak aby ci zawsze czuli przed nią respekt. Oczywiście, to nie tak że była jakimś tyranem. Potrafiła wspólnie motywować do pracy i była wsparciem wtedy kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja. Jednak przez większość czasu zachowywała się sztywno i chłodno. Jej mina kiedy spoglądała na Louisa była dosyć poważna, dlatego szatyn bez jakiegokolwiek zawahania skierował się w kierunku jej gabinetu.

Dłonią wskazała mu fotel na którym miał usiąść, sama zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko.

\- Okej, co się stało? – Szatyn nie lubił rozmów w tym pokoju. Nigdy nie przenosiły one niczego dobrego, ostatnim razem kiedy się tu znajdował dowiedział się o śmierci swojego dziadka. Jego matka zatelefonowała do Reachel, a następnie ta przekazała mu tragiczne wieści.

\- Jako pracowników naszego salonu waszym zadaniem jest wywiązywanie się z obowiązków – zaczęła, chwytając w dłonie srebrne pióro – i z zewnątrz wszystko może wyglądać dla was dobrze, wręcz wspaniale, jednak wcale tak nie jest.

Louis zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc do czego prowadzi ten tajemniczy wstęp. Niestety twarz kobiety nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

\- Dużo klientów, terminowe wypłaty – urwała na chwilę, aby wziąć głęboki wdech i ponownie spojrzała na Louisa – jednak salon ma kłopoty. I to spore – dodała.

Chłopak naprawdę nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać. Dlaczego rozmawiała o tym akurat z nim? Przecież tak jak wspominała; jest on tylko zwykłym pracownikiem. Nie ma pojęcia o finansach. Do tej pory myślał, że salon radzi sobie dobrze – wręcz znakomicie. Ta informacja sprawiła, że nieco zmartwił się faktem, że niczego nie zauważył.

\- Jak wiesz prowadzimy jeszcze kilka obiektów, które radzą sobie o wiele lepiej. Niepewna sytuacja na rynku nie pozwala jednak na ryzyko. Skoro tutaj nie wiedzie się dobrze, nie należy czekać aż statek zatonie. Dlatego na początek postanowiliśmy przeprowadzić redukcję. – Chociaż kobieta nie powiedziała jeszcze niczego wprost Louis już wiedział czego się spodziewać. – Jesteś naszym najlepszym pracownikiem, klienci cię uwielbiają, jednak jesteś dla nas za drogi. Bardzo cenimy twoje umiejętności i oddanie dla salonu, jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie dłużej zapewnić ci godnego wynagrodzenia.

Szatyn poczuł bolesny uścisk w żołądku, taki kiedy wiesz, że dzieje się coś złego, jednak nic nie możesz tym zrobić; jesteś całkowicie bezradny. Gula w gardle sprawiała, że nie mógł przełknąć śliny.

\- Louis bardzo mi przykro, ale muszę wręczyć ci to – sięgnęła dłonią do szuflady biurka, a następnie wyciągnęła z niej jakąś kartkę. Przesunęła ją po blacie biurka w kierunku Louisa. Nie musiał nawet na nią patrzeć, aby wiedzieć co znajdowało się na samej górze, zapisane wytłuszczoną czcionką. **Wypowiedzenie.**

\- Próbowałem przekonać zarząd, że jesteś bardzo cenny dla salonu, jednak byli nieugięci – powiedziała. Dopiero wtedy w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć jakiekolwiek emocje, mieszankę współczucia i czegoś co brzmiało jak prawdziwa troska o przyjaciela.

\- W porządku, rozumiem – w końcu udało mu się wykrztusić, po wielu nieudanych próbach. Chciał odezwać się wcześniej, jednak za każdym razem głos więzł mu w gardle, a piekąca gula się powiększała. Nie chciał płakać, naprawdę nie chciał.

\- Byłeś wspaniały, obiecuję, że jeśli usłyszę coś o jakimś wolnym stanowisku to będziesz pierwszą osobą, którą polecę. Będzie dobrze, Louis. – Reachel wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do szatyna, którego objęła swoimi ramionami. Nie było w tym żadnej przesadnej czułości, zwykły uścisk.

Pożegnawszy się z całą resztą załogi, zabraniu wszystkich swoich rzeczy, które okazały się zmieścić w małym kartonie, chociaż Louis zawsze myślał, że jest ich więcej – wyszedł z salonu. Chociaż codziennie tysiące osób traci pracę, i nie powinno to być niczym szczególnym to dla szatyna było i nie potrafił tego zmienić. Czuł się potwornie zraniony, ponieważ zdążył przywiązać się już do tego miejsca, ludzi i codziennej dawki oparów farby i lakierów, które musiał wdychać.

Utrata pracy była dla niego zamknięciem jakiegoś rozdziału w jego życiu, który miał nadzieję, że będzie trwał jeszcze trochę i zdąży zapisać w nim jeszcze kilka akapitów tekstu. Niestety kartka została mu brutalnie wyrwana, a zdanie urwało się w połowie. I najgorsze było to, że nie było nic co mógłby zrobić, aby to naprawić.

Kiedy ustawił pudełko na tylnim siedzeniu, a sam przeniósł się na miejsce dla kierowcy oparł dłonie o kierownicę, a na nie swoją głowę i pozwolił, aby łzy które chciały wydostać się już wcześniej – popłynęły. Między kolejnymi wstrzymywanymi szlochami, które zatrzymywał przyciskając dłoń do swoich ust zastanawiał się nad słowami Reachel. Czy gdyby był najlepszym pracownikiem to naprawdę pozbyto by się go w pierwszej kolejności? Może kobieta chciała być zwyczajnie miła i choć trochę go pocieszyć. Wolałby jednak, żeby była z nim szczera. Sprawiło to, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach ruszył spod salonu i nie mając żadnego lepszego pomysłu na spędzenie reszty dnia skierował się do swojego mieszkania. Jeszcze kilka łez poleciało wzdłuż jego policzków zanim w końcu dotarł na miejsce, jednak Louis kompletnie się tym nie przejmował. Uważał, że płacz jest najlepszym lekarstwem. Zawsze należało pozbyć się z siebie wszystkich negatywnych emocji, dopiero wtedy można było spojrzeć trzeźwo na całą sytuację. Uczucia nigdy nie szły w parze z racjonalizmem. Jednak szatyn nie za bardzo miał nad czym rozmyślać; zwolniono go z pracy i tyle. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to wziąć się w garść i zacząć szukać czegoś nowego. Chociaż wiedział, że właśnie to powinien zrobić, postanowił, że należy mu się choć jeden dzień całkowitego pogrążenia się w smutku i użalaniu nad sobą.

Zawsze starał się nie poddawać pesymizmowi, który czasami lubił wkradać się w jego życie. Louis wiedział, że nie może się załamywać. Rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na chwile słabości, zawsze starał się rozwiązywać problemy jak najszybciej i nie płakać zbyt długo nad rozlanym mlekiem. Nauczył się tego kiedy jego ojciec zdecydował się zostawić jego matkę, wtedy to on musiał przejąć częściowo funkcję głowy rodziny. Nie było wtedy czasu na pogrążanie się w złości i smutku. Musiał stać się oparciem dla mamy i czwórki sióstr, które potrzebowały oparcia.

Był wrażliwcem i nie dało się tego ukryć, szatyn przejmował się wszystkimi i wszystkim; tylko nie sobą. Nigdy nie miał na to czasu, zawsze było coś ważniejszego niż on sam. Odkąd wyprowadził się z rodzinnego domu i zamieszkał sam musiał nauczyć się odpowiedzialności i samodzielności. Nie udałoby mu się przetrwać w pojedynkę, w nowym mieście gdyby pozwolił swojej wrażliwej naturze przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Wybudował wokół siebie gruby, wysoki mur chroniący go przed różnymi przeciwnościami losu i ciosami, które serwowało dla niego życie.

Po wyjęciu pudełka z auta ruszył schodami na górę. Zazwyczaj kończył pracę dopiero popołudniu kiedy za oknem robiło się już szarawo i ponuro; nie przywykł do przebywania w mieszkaniu o tak wczesnej porze. Weekendami zazwyczaj spał do południa, dlatego przez chwilę czuł się obco. Usiadł na sofie, ustawiając karton na stoliku i oparł łokcie o kolana wpatrując się w kilka starannie złożonych koszulek, dwa kubki i książki, które zabrał z salonu. Czasami kiedy przerwy między wizytami klientów były dłuższe znajdował sobie ustronne miejsce, aby móc poczytać. Nie poszedł na studia, ponieważ jego mamy nie było stać na opłacenie uczelni, a sam Louis nie był zbyt pewny czy kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie spłacić kredyt studencki, dlatego zdecydował się na kurs fryzjerski. Przyjaciółka jego mamy – Sara, prowadziła mały salon w centrum Doncaster kiedy szatyn chodził jeszcze do szkoły. Zawsze zaglądał tam po lekcjach, aby pomóc kobiecie w drobnych obowiązkach. Jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć było czesanie manekinów, które służyły praktykantom do nauki. Chociaż Sara nie przyjmowała ich zbyt wielu posiadała kilka takich główek, które Louis uwielbiał czesać. Ponadto posiadał cztery młodsze siostry, które lubiły kiedy plótł im najróżniejsze, wymyślne warkocze czy kiedy upinał im włosy. Wszystko to sprawiło, że jego miłość do fryzjerstwa rosła. Dzięki temu zaraz po ukończeniu edukacji zdecydował się na kilkumiesięczny kurs, następnie odbył płatną praktykę w salonie Sary, która była tak miła, że postanowiła płacić mu tak jak prawdziwemu fryzjerowi. Zaoszczędzone pieniądze sprawiły, że było go stać na wynajęcie mieszkania w Londynie i przeniesienie się tam. Do tej pory wspominał jak jego mama Jay rozpaczała, że jej mały synek opuszcza dom rodzinny. Przez pierwsze miesiące czuł się jakby żadna przeprowadzka nie miała w ogóle miejsca, ponieważ Jay i dziewczynki bez przerwy do niego przyjeżdżały. Dopiero kiedy znalazł sobie dobrze płatną pracę częstotliwość odwiedzin jego matki znacznie się zmniejszyła. Mimo to zawartość jego lodówki – niezbyt.

Wpatrywał się w te rzeczy jakby były najciekawszą rzeczą na ziemi – a może rzeczywiście tak było? Co innego mu pozostało? Potrząsnął jednak głową, ponieważ, nie – to głupie. Dziś sobie odpuści, zrobi sobie dzień wolnego (i kurwa, to go trochę przygnębiło). Odkąd rozpoczął pracę w salonie nigdy nie wziął urlopu oprócz jednego dnia kiedy musiał odwiedzić dentystę. Poza tym jednym przypadkiem zawsze był w pracy. I proszę jak ci się odpłacają za poświęcenie – pomyślał z goryczą, która nie chciała go opuścić, a wręcz przeciwnie zalewała coraz większą część jego ciała.

Nie zawracając sobie głowy odłożeniem rzeczy na ich miejsce skierował się do sypialni gdzie jego wciąż nie pościelone łóżko wręcz go do siebie przyciągało. Nigdy nie było okazji, aby wylegiwać się w nim do późna (oprócz weekendów) i świadomość, że może to zrobić w dzień roboczy, a zwłaszcza poniedziałek sprawiała, że nabierało to nowego, lepszego znaczenia. Czuł się jakby łamał jakieś zasady. Podczas gdy niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy jego kamienicy siedzieli w pracy on mógł bezkarnie leżeć w łóżku i oglądać filmy. Skusił się na pierwszą część _Niesamowitego Spidermana_ , choć oglądał ją już milion razy – natomiast drugą tylko raz. Uważał jednak, że pierwsze zawsze są najlepsze, dalsze służyły jedynie zarobieniu jak największej ilości pieniędzy. Bo jeśli coś dobrze się sprzedawało to dlaczegóżby tego nie powtórzyć?

Owinięty swoją miękką kołdrą oparł się o zagłówek i włączył film, który robił raczej za tło jego rozmyślaniom. Nie potrafił się skupić, wciąż przypominał sobie wszystkie słowa jakie usłyszał tego dnia od Reachel. To z kolei sprawiało, że czuł się coraz gorzej. Może wybór filmu, który już widział nie był do końca dobrym pomysłem? Przez to nie potrafił do końca wczuć się w fabułę.

Kilka nieudanych prób później, podczas gdy wszystkie jego zapasy filmowe okazały się zupełnie bezużyteczne zdecydował, że nie ma nic lepszego na smutek niż jedzenie. Dlatego zdecydował się na zamówienie czegoś z pobliskiej knajpki, która serwowała najlepsze taco w Londynie. Poprosił o zwiększony zestaw i czekał w podekscytowaniu aż usłyszy dźwięk dzwonka, co nastąpiło po półgodzinie.

Z gorącym i parującym pakunkiem na kolanach ponownie znalazł się w swoim łóżku i wpatrując się w ekran telewizora zajadał się chrupiącym taco z mięsem i ostrym sosem, który wypalał z niego wszystkie negatywne emocje. Podziałało znakomicie, tak samo jak program o nieudanych tatuażach Ameryki. Gość, który zdecydował się na napis „BÓG” na swoim czole poprawił Louisowi humor. Okazało się, że niektórzy mieli o wiele gorzej niż on.

Jednak kiedy przez okno zaczęło wpadać światło latarni znajdujących się na ciemnej ulicy – Louis znowu zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoją sytuacją. Okej, może utrata pracy nie była końcem świata, jednak niezapłacone rachunki mogły się nim okazać. W prawdzie miał trochę oszczędności, ponieważ nie prowadził niewiadomo jak bujnego życia i zwyczajnie nie miał ich na co wydawać oprócz jedzenie, ubrań i książek to mimo to nie było tego zbyt wiele. Większość wydawał na rzeczy dla swoich sióstr, i chociaż Jay znalazła sobie chłopaka jakiś rok temu to szatyn nie sądził, aby dziewczynki (zwłaszcza te starsze) były zadowolone z tego, że jakiś obcy facet dawał im pieniądze, dlatego naprawdę starał się jak mógł.

Jego całe dwudziestopięcio letnie życie w jednej chwili przestało mieć jakąkolwiek wartość. Bez pracy jego dni stawały się nudne, pozbawione sensu. Dopiero kiedy ją stracił zobaczył, że oprócz niej nie miał nikogo. Pracował tak często, że nie nawiązał żadnej poważnej przyjaźni z nikim. Nie spotykał się z żadnymi ludźmi oprócz tych, z którymi pracował. A to także nie były zbyt mocnie więzi. Owszem, wyszedł kilka razy na piwo z dwiema czy trzeba osobami z salonu – ale na tym koniec. Weekendami był często zbyt zmęczony, aby wyskoczyć do jakiegokolwiek klubu. Był młody, miał całe życie przed sobą, a jedynie co robił to objadanie się przed telewizorem, powiększanie bałaganu w mieszkaniu i czesanie innych ludzi. Była to jedyna rzecz, która sprawiała, że czuł się potrzebny i ważny – a którą mu odebrano. Zawsze myślał, że robi to dobrze i naprawdę mu wychodzi – teraz jednak miał co do tego wątpliwości. Całe jego życie stanęło pod wielkim znakiem zapytania.

~*~

Następnego dnia Louis postanowił wykorzystać swój brak jakiegokolwiek innego zajęcia i wziąć się za sprzątanie. Przez większość czasu wymigiwał się od tego tłumacząc się tym, że praca pochłania zdecydowanie większość jego wolnego czasu. Tracąc pracę, stracił także tę niezbyt pomysłową wymówkę.

Na pierwszy ogień poszły brudne naczynia, podczas których zmywania Louis doszedł do wniosku, że brak zmywarki niezwykle mu doskwiera. Następnie zabrał się za zrobienie prania, umył także podłogi i zmienił pościel w swojej sypialni. Miał to szczęście, że jego mieszkanie składało się z dwóch pomieszczeń z czego jedno służyło mu jako otwarty salon połączony z kuchnią oraz drugi pokój, który przeznaczył na swoją sypialnię. Ponadto była także łazienka, którą także wysprzątał. Po wyrzuceniu kilku pełnych worków śmieci, zauważył, że nawet gdyby chciał wczoraj przygotować sobie coś do jedzenia zamiast je zamawiać – nie byłoby nawet takiej opcji, bowiem w jego lodówce nie znajdowało się nic oprócz światła i pomarszczonego pomidora.

Dlatego zaraz po wyniesieniu śmieci ruszył w kierunku supermarketu, aby uzupełnić swoje zapasy w domu. Pchał koszyk wzdłuż alejki z nabiałem, jego błękitne oczy skanowały ją w poszukiwania mleka z trzyprocentową zawartością tłuszczu. Kiedy w końcu zauważył odpowiedni karton, mruknął ciche „bingo” i włożył je do koszyka. Miał już ruszać dalej kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Gotowy do ataku, zebrał w sobie wszystkie techniki walki jakie kiedykolwiek poznał i odwrócił się w kierunku intruza, który zakłócał jego spokojne zakupy.

\- Louis! Nie byłam pewna czy to ty, boże tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – Nie był w stanie zareagować, ponieważ momentalnie został porwany w ramiona nieco wyższej od niego dziewczyny. Dopiero kiedy go puściła mógł stwierdzić kim dokładnie jest. I, och –

\- Jennifer? – Zaskoczony spojrzał na dziewczynę, która w liceum była całym jego światem. Jej blond włosy zmieniły się we wściekle czerwone fale niemal do pasa. Ubrana była w czarną sukienkę, na którą narzuciła dżinsową kurtkę z przetarciami. Wyglądała jak jakaś gwiazda roku, a nie ulubienica nauczycieli z liceum.

\- Nie tylko ty się zmieniłeś – zaśmiała się pocierając palcami jego zarost. Cholera, zapomniał się ogolić.

\- Gdzie zniknęłaś na te wszystkie lata? – Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu ją widzi. Kiedyś byli nierozłączni, a teraz prawie jej nie poznał.

\- Mój ojciec, pamiętasz, ciągle go gdzieś przenosili, dosłownie z dnia na dzień – westchnęła sfrustrowana. Poprawiła opadające na oczy pasemko czerwonych oczu i kiedy tylko ponownie ich oczy się spotkały, uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Taka praca, cóż. Wtedy nie mogłam się z tobą nawet pożegnać, dwa lata temu wróciłam do Doncaster, ale okazało się, że się przeprowadziłeś. Twoja mama nie chciała mi powiedzieć gdzie mieszkasz.

Owszem. Wcale nie dziwił się postawie swojej mamy, która zawsze była bardzo opiekuńcza względem niego. Jennifer była najlepszą przyjaciółką młodego, niedojrzałego Louisa, który miał więcej kompleksów niż włosów na głowie. To ona, najważniejsza osobistość w ich małym liceum w Doncaster podeszła do niego pewnego dnia podczas lekcji literatury angielskiej i zapytała czy mogłaby usiąść z nim w ławce. I tak to się zaczęło, spędzali razem niemal całe dnie. Była powierniczką jego największych sekretów, byli sobie bliscy do tego stopnia, że większość uważała ich za parę, chociaż nigdy nie łączyło ich nic oprócz przyjaźni. Nagle samotny Louis, który nigdy nie posiadał nikogo zyskał przyjaciółkę, która zaakceptowała wszystko czego on sam nie potrafił. Rozumiała go i wspierała na każdym możliwym polu. Tamtego dnia kiedy Louis widział ją ostatni raz, ojciec szatyna wrócił do miasta, aby spróbować odzyskać Jay. Awantura była tak głośna i okropna, że Louis bez wahania zabrał dziewczynki z domu i ruszył do jedynej osoby, która mogła mu pomóc, jednak nie zastał jej w domu. Jej ani nikogo innego. Zniknęło wszystko oprócz okropnych kwiatów, które hodowała mama Jen.

\- Wyprowadziłem się trzy lata temu – powiedział trzymając w dłoniach rączkę od wózka. Wszystkie emocje powróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Wybaczył dziewczynie odejście już dawno, domyślał się, że nie miała na nie żądnego wpływu. Mimo to było mu przykro, że się nie pożegnała.

\- Przepraszam, Lou – mruknęła wyciągając w jego kierunku ręce raz jeszcze. Bez wahania puścił wózek i objął Jennifer, przyciskając ją mocno do swej piersi.

\- Mieszkasz teraz w Londynie? – zapytał z nadzieją. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, mieszkam. – Dopiero kiedy oderwali się od siebie Louis zerknął na dłoń dziewczyny, która bez przerwy trzymała ją na swoim brzuchu. Zmrużył oczy przenosząc je z błyskotki znajdującej się na jej palcu, z powrotem na jej oczy.

\- Zaręczyłaś się?! – sapnął w niedowierzaniu. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak wiele go ominęło.

\- Tak, poznałam go we Francji. To tam się przeprowadziliśmy. Jest jeszcze coś – ponownie potarła swój brzuch, rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Nie – wymamrotał patrząc w jej brązowe oczy, które nie zmieniły się nawet trochę. W dalszym ciągu płynęły z nich szczerość i otwartość do świata. – Jennifer Winston, nie zrobiłaś tego, ty grzesznico. – Wybuchnęli śmiechem niemal w tym samym momencie, zanim Louis kończył w ogóle mówić.

\- Z całą pewnością, siostra Gwen użyłaby tych samych słów gdyby to zobaczyła – powiedziała w dalszym ciągu się śmiejąc.

\- Powiedziałaby coś gorszego – mruknął Louis przyciągając dziewczynę do uścisku. – Zmieńmy lokalizację, bo ludzie zaczynają się już gapić.

\- Do ciebie chyba mamy bliżej – powiedziała ruszając w kierunku kas. Louis popchnął wózek, próbując dotrzymać jej kroku.

Takim oto sposobem skończyli siedząc na kanapie Louisa z ogromnymi kubkami herbaty (zamiast wina, ze względu na stan Jen). Rozmawiali od kilku godzin, a tematy kompletnie im się nie kończyły. Najpierw szatyn nakazał dziewczynie opowiedzenie wszelkich szczegółów na temat jej życia we Francji. Następnie przeszli do opowieści o narzeczonym Jennifer – Ryanie, który zajmował się dystrybucją filmów we Francji. Szatyn nie mógł wyjść z podziwu kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła mu opowiadać na ilu premierach filmowych była oraz kogo poznała. Jej galeria zdjęć w nowym Iphonie robiła wrażenie. O ile sądził, że jego życie był nudne i monotonne po rozmowie z Jen utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu jeszcze mocniej.

\- Teraz ty – powiedziała brązowooka trącając jego kolano swoim. Jej twarz wyrażała czyste zainteresowanie. I chociaż Louis nie uważał, aby miał coś ciekawego do opowiedzenia to widząc jej minę zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

\- No cóż, po twoim wyjeździe skończyłem szkołę, niestety nie poszedłem na studia. Sara przyjęła mnie do siebie do salonu, zrobiłem kilka kursów i wyjechałem do Londynu. Przez dwa lata pracowałem w Suit, tym dużym salonie w centrum.

\- Jak to pracowałeś? – zapytała okręcając kubek w dłoniach.

\- Wczoraj mnie wyrzucili – mruknął zrezygnowany. Nie chciał litości, nie potrzebował jej. Chciał się z tego śmiać.

\- Louis, hej, jesteś świetny, znajdziesz coś lepszego niż Suit. Chociaż powiem ci, nieźle. Po takiej praktyce będą się o ciebie zabijać – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Tego potrzebował, aby ktoś powiedział mu, że jest dobry, że zasługuje na więcej.

\- Muszę czegoś poszukać i to jak najszybciej.

\- Wiesz co – urwała, odstawiając kubek na stolik obok. Sięgnęła po swoją torebkę, a następnie wyłowiła z niej swój telefon. – Tylko gdzieś zadzwonię i możesz wstrzymać swoje konie.

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem słysząc jej słowa, Jennifer nie wytrzymała i dołączyła do niego.

\- Wiesz, że to nie miało sensu?

\- Ale rym był dobry – burknęła przykładając telefon do ucha.

\- Okropny – powiedział bezgłośnie Louis.

Po kilku minutach intensywnej rozmowy podczas której Jennifer zaciekle coś komuś tłumaczyła (jednak w taki sposób, że Louis nie był w stanie zrozumieć czego dokładnie dotyczy).

\- Okej, załatwione – powiedziała odkładając urządzenie z powrotem do torby. Odwróciła się w kierunku szatyna i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Uniósł brew nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi.

\- Nie musisz już niczego szukać, twoja wróżka chrzestna cię wyręczyła – zaśmiała się pod nosem na swój słaby żart, zawsze miała okropne poczucie humoru – załatwiłam ci pracę.

Louis spojrzał na nią z przymrużonymi oczami, jednak nie dostrzegł u niej jakiegokolwiek znaku, który wskazywałby na to, że sobie z niego żartuje. Czy w takim razie…

\- Czekaj, co? Ale jak to? Gdzie?

\- Spokojnie – zachichotała biorąc w garść kilka słonych krakersów, które kupił Louis. – Opowiadałam ci, że we Francji zajmowałam się stylizacją gwiazd na różne eventy. Zdarzało się, że ktoś wynajmował mnie, żebym została jego prywatną stylistką. Nawiązałam przez kto kilka kontaktów i proszę. Pewien znany brytyjski aktor potrzebuje fryzjera, i uwaga to nie jest jednorazowe zlecenie. Firma, która zajmuje się jego wizerunkiem mogłaby zatrudnić cię na dłuższy okres, to zależy od twoich umiejętności, referencji i tego czy pan gwiazda cię polubi. – Zakończyła swój monolog, podczas którego usta Louisa otwierały się coraz szerzej. W głowie zaczynał już wertować nazwiska aktorów, które znał.

\- I tak po prostu mnie zatrudnią? – zapytał raz jeszcze, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że wszystko tak szybko poszło. Gdzie jest jakiś haczyk?

\- Jak już mówiłam, jego menager to moja dobra znajoma, polecając cię wiem co robię – powiedziała Jennifer.

Louis nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie więcej niż cholerne mocnie przytulenie tej cholernej dziewczyny, która zawsze pojawia się znikąd i ratuje mu tyłek – zazwyczaj przed samym sobą.

\- Dam ci jej numer, masz się z nią jutro skontaktować. Umówicie się na spotkanie – urwała wcelowując w niego swój palec – a później masz zadzwonić do mnie i pochwalić się nową pracą.

\- Oby, Jen – mruknął Louis.

Zaraz po wyjściu dziewczyny posprzątał wszystko co znajdowało się na stoliku, a następnie udał się do swojej sypialni. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wizytówkę należącą do Andy Swan. Oby mu się poszczęściło.

~*~

Kiedy wczorajszego dnia Jennifer mówiła mu o pracy ze sławnym aktorem wyobrażał sobie jakiegoś podrzędnego faceta, który gra w równie podrzędnym serialu, o którym nikt nigdy nie słyszał. Ewentualnie brał pod uwagę aktora teatralnego, w każdym bądź razie kogoś kogo mało kto zna. I w dalszym ciągu myślał, że chodzi o kogoś takiego. Nawet pomimo tego, że Andy zaproponowała Chetu Nuit jako miejsce ich spotkania. Szatyn nie wiedział czy, aby na pewno było go stać na szklankę zwykłej wody z cytryną w tym miejscu, jednak nie protestował.

Wyjątkowe miejsce wymagało eleganckiego stroju, dlatego postawił na swoje niezastąpione wąskie, czarne spodnie, które sprawiały, że jego nogi wydawały się szczuplejsze i granatową koszulę, którą zapiął na wszystkie guziki. Całości dopełniły jego buty na specjalne okazje, chociaż z ciężkim sercem żegnał swoje ukochane vansy kiedy wychodził z domu.

Na szczęście pojawił się pierwszy, nie chciał zrobić złego pierwszego wrażenie i spóźnić się na tę jakże nietypową rozmowę kwalifikacyjną – o ile mógł nazwać tak to spotkanie. Andy pojawiły się kilka minut po nim.

\- Witam cię, Louis – powiedziała kiedy tylko znalazła się przy stoliku. Zaskoczony szatyn wstał i uścisnął jej dłoń. – Jennifer opisała cię bardzo szczegółowo – dodała widząc jego minę. Och, oczywiście.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Opowiedz mi o swojej pracy w Suit, w prawdzie dzwoniłam już do salonu i dostałam twoje referencje mailem to mimo to chciałabym usłyszeć coś od ciebie.

Nieco spięty Louis rozluźnił się nieco kiedy dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku i gestem dłoni przywołała do siebie kelnera i poprosiła o dwa kieliszki czerwonego wina. O tak, alkohol będzie mu potrzebny, jeśli ma wyjść z tego żywo.

\- No i to byłoby na tyle. – Skończył swoją opowieść Louis. Andy była doskonałą słuchaczką, zadawała odpowiednie pytania wtedy kiedy było trzeba, była zainteresowana i skupiona na słowach Louisa.

\- Wspaniale, twoja szefowa także cię chwaliła. Trochę obawiałam się tego zwolnienia, jednak wytłumaczyła mi jego powód, także bez obaw jest okej. W takim razie moja kolej – upiła łyk wina, a następnie kontynuowała: - szukamy dobrego stylisty fryzur, chodzi mi o czesanie na różnego rodzaju imprezy, gale, ważne wyjścia, ale także plan filmowy czy sesje. Chcę kogoś zaufanego, kto byłby dostępny dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i dobrze wykonywałby swoją robotę. Ktoś z łagodnym charakterem, ponieważ ten drugi jest dosyć trudny.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Louis.

\- Och, to może nie zabrzmiało zbyt dobrze, jednak chcę cię uprzedzić, Harry jest twardym orzechem do zgryzienia, jednak będziesz jego fryzjerem, nic ponadto, nie musisz przejmować się jego humorkami.

\- Harry? – Po raz pierwszy usłyszał cokolwiek na temat osoby, z którą miał pracować.

\- Ach, nie powiedziałam ci najważniejszego. Chodzi o współpracę z Harrym Stylesem.

I okej, może dłonie Louis zaczęły pocić się nieco bardziej niż wcześniej, ale to nie miało na to wpływu ilość wypitego przez niego wina czy stres spowodowany spotkaniem. Raczej to, że miał zajmować się najseksowniejszymi lokami Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie, tego tytułu nie wymyślił on sam, a raczej rzesza fanek Stylesa, która była dosyć dzika… prawie jak jego nieokiełznane włosy. Naprawdę nie trzeba było interesować się show biznesem jakoś szczególnie, aby wiedzieć o Harrym naprawdę sporo. Trąbili o nim wszędzie, a już zwłaszcza kiedy otrzymał nominację do Oskara, a następnie samego Oskara za film, w którym grał bezwzględnego oficera, który ma za nic ludzie cierpienie. Louis był na tym w kinie dwa razy, ponieważ nie był w stanie poczekać aż film wyjdzie na dvd.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem? – zaśmiała się Andy.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył szybko Louis.

\- Okej, więc myślę, że będzie się nam dobrze współpracowało. Może umówimy się na za tydzień, przyjdziesz wtedy do mojego biura i podpiszemy wszystkie stosowne dokumenty. Musimy jeszcze omówić kilka szczegółów, ale to nic czym musisz się martwić. Masz samochód? – Kiedy pokiwał głową uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. – Czasami będziesz musiał dojechać na plan, dlatego będzie ci potrzebny. To będzie zwariowany czas, ponieważ niedługo Harry rozpoczyna pracę nad nowym filmem, to będzie coś. – Jej oczy zaświeciły się, jednak wyglądało to na czysta radość i dumę. Często widział takie błyski w oczach Jay kiedy ta spoglądała na niego czy jego siostry. Chociaż Andy wyglądała jakby dopiero niedawno przekroczyła magiczną liczbę trzydzieści – zachowywała się jak dumna matka chwaląca swoje dziecko.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – powiedział Louis, ściskając na pożegnanie kobietę.

\- Tak, do zobaczenia niebawem – pomachała do niego, zanim wsiadła do auta, które pięciokrotnie przekraczało wartość mieszkania, w którym mieszkał aktualnie Louis.

Krążył jeszcze trochę po ulicach miasta zanim faktycznie skierował się do siebie. Nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad tym jak to będzie pracować z kimś tak znanym jak Harry Styles. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek przydarzy mu się podobna rzecz. Zawsze fantazjował o wielkim życiu, wśród sław – ale tak robił każdy, mało kiedy marzenia kogokolwiek rzeczywiście się spełniały. Tym bardziej Louis nie mógł opanować szerokiego uśmiechu, który co jakiś czas wpełzał mu na usta. Musiał podziękować Jennifer, gdyby nie ona pewnie skończyłby znowu w jakimś salonie i jego życie w dalszym ciągu zżerałaby rutyna.

Zaraz po spotkaniu zadzwonił do dziewczyny informując ją o tym jak poszło spotkanie, następnie poinformował swoją mamę, która o mało nie rozpłakała się przez telefon. Zawsze powtarzała mu, aby wierzył w siebie i była z niego tak dumna kiedy usłyszała z kim będzie pracował. Następną osobą, która niemal umarła słysząc te wieści była Lottie, która wyrwała słuchawkę Jay i powiedziała, że chce autograf, ponieważ „Harry jest taki przystojny i powiedz mu, że go uwielbiam”. Louis obiecał, że to zrobi.

O ile nie padnie na zawał serca kiedy rzeczywiście go zobaczy, ponieważ nie oszukujmy się, Harry należał do grupy naprawdę, ale to naprawdę przystojnych mężczyzn. Z tego co Louis wiedział miał dwadzieścia siedem lat i był jednym z najlepiej opłacalnych aktorów młodego pokolenia. Zagrał we wszystkim co liczyło się w kinie od dobrych dziesięciu lat. Miał rzeszę fanek, jednak to wszystko zawdzięczał raczej swojemu talentowi, ponieważ oprócz imienia, nazwiska i wieku Louis nie wiedział o nim niczego. To dobrze, że chłopak chronił swoją prywatność. Szatyn nie słyszał także, aby ten kiedykolwiek zamieszany był w jakąś grubszą aferę, które innym gwiazdom filmowym zdarzały się dosyć często. Jedni nazywali go złoty chłopakiem, odpowiednim młodzieńcem dla wszystkich córek, jednak wybory ról jakich dokonywał Styles były raczej niestandardowe. Z jego twarzą byłby fantastycznym amantem, łamaczem kobiecych serce – jednak nigdy przenigdy nie zagrał kogoś takiego. Był raczej czarnym charakterem, co także do niego pasowało. Louis widział z nim kilka filmów, o ile nie wszystkie. Był naprawdę pod wrażeniem umiejętności chłopaka, który wcielał się w rolę oficera, bezwzględnego mężczyznę, który ratuje pewną grupę ludzi z rąk groźnego przestępcy, raz był wirtuozem, który odciął się od świata zbyt pochłonięty muzyką, którą tworzył. Zawsze grał postacie silne, wyraziste i takie, o których się nie zapomina.

Louis był ogromnie ciekaw jego prawdziwej twarzy.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. lost and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #prayforparis

Szum jaki wydawał z siebie czajnik w momencie przygotowywania wrzącej wody na herbatę rozbrzmiewał w uszach Louisa, który opierał się biodrem o blat w kuchni. Nie słyszał niczego oprócz tego jednostajnego, niezmiennego dźwięku wpatrując się w budzące się do życia miasto. Chociaż jego widok za oknem nie powalał to mimo wszystko dało się przez nie obserwować jak kilka matek pakowało swoje dzieci do samochodu, aby następnie zawieźć je do pracy. Widział jak przemiła starsza pani przekręca zawieszkę na drzwiach informując tym samym, że już otwarte. Wszystko zdawało się tętnić życiem, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.

Jesień zawsze wydawała się porą kiedy wszystko powoli przygotowuje się do długiego snu zimowego; takie dni jak ten – a mianowicie słoneczne i ciepłe nie zdarzały się zbyt często. Mokra rosa pokrywająca liście i trawy odbijała promienie słoneczne sprawiając, że trawnik przed kamienicą Louisa wyglądał jak usłany małymi diamencikami.

Szatyn cieszył się, że słońce postanowiło umilić mu trochę dzień, którym tak bardzo się denerwował. Od spotkania z Andy – menedżerką Harrego Stylesa – minęły trzy dni. Po ich spotkaniu dziewczyna obiecała, że odezwie się do Louisa i umówi ich na spotkanie w swoim biurze, aby podpisać stosowne dokumenty, i tak też się stało. Zadzwoniła do niego wczoraj, z samego rana informując, że z przyjemnością spotka się z nim dzisiaj o czternastej.

Od tamtej pory Louis był małym kłębkiem nerwów. Zawsze denerwował się tego typu spotkaniami. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie było potrzeby tak się zamartwiać, praktycznie miał tę pracę w garści, wystarczyło złożyć swój podpis w kilku miejscach. I choć Louis wiedział to wszystko, to mimo to nie potrafił przestać. Co jeśli sobie nie poradzi? Albo nie będzie potrafił dogadać się z Harrym? Tutaj pojawiała się kolejna wątpliwość. Co ktoś taki jak, zwykły chłopak miał zamiar robić w pobliżu kogoś tak sławnego jak Harry Styles? Chyba odziedziczył dramatyzowanie po swojej matce. _Cholera, przecież nie muszę być drugą Angeliną Jolie, żeby móc oddychać tym samym powietrzem, prawda?_ – pomyślał śmiejąc się sam z siebie. Doprawdy czasami zachowywał się gorzej niż Jay.

Myśli pochłonęły go do tego stopnia, że przegapił moment w którym woda była już gotowa. Potrząsnął głową i zalał kubek, w którym znajdowała się torebka jego ulubionej Twinings i odstawił czajnik. Jego skromne śniadanie składało się z jajecznicy, której o mało nie spalił i herbaty właśnie.

Obudził się wyjątkowo późno, dlatego zaraz po skonsumowaniu tego jakże wartościowego posiłku jaki sobie przygotował nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak zacząć przygotowywać się do spotkania. Zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał dwunastą i rozpoczął od wzięcia zimnego prysznica, który miał mu pomóc z pozbyciem się stresu – choć na chwilę. Zajęło mu to trochę dłużej niż myślał, dlatego zaraz po owinięciu swoich bioder ręcznikiem skierował się do sypialni, aby wybrać odpowiedni strój. Jak zwykle prostota; granatowe dżinsy i cienki sweter, który wbrew pozorom wyglądał ładnie i schludnie.

Musiał wziąć pod uwagę także korki, które jak zwykle sprawiały, że czas podróży wydłużał się niemal trzykrotnie, dlatego musiał wyjść z mieszkania wcześniej, aby się nie spóźnić. Chociaż tak jak się spodziewał trochę postał, to mimo wszystko znalazł się pod wskazanym przez Andy adresem – punktualnie. Jazda samochodem sprawiła, że choć przez chwilę zapomniał o denerwowaniu się przez to, że musiał skupić się na jeździe. Naprawdę starał się opanować drżenie rąk, które pojawiło się kiedy wysiadł z auta i ruszył w kierunku wejścia.

Budynek okazał się dużym biurowcem należącym do jakieś sporej firmy producenckiej, która zajmowała się filmami. Louis rozpoznał logo, które znajdowało się nad wejściem, a także przewijało się w napisach najróżniejszych filmów. Chyba dobrze trafił, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Wejścia pilnowała dwójka ochroniarzy, z czego jeden wstał kiedy tylko szatyn przekroczył próg. Dłonią nakazał mu, aby skierował się do bramki ustawionej przy barierkach odgradzających tę część od tej, w której znajdowała się siedziba całej firmy. Niebieskooki posłusznie przeszedł przez bramkę, która na całe szczęście nie wykazała niczego niepokojącego. Następnie otrzymał od mężczyzny wejściówkę, która pozwalała mu na swobodne poruszanie się po całym obiekcie. Przypominało to nieco odprawę lotniczą. Po wszystkim Louis pożegnał się z mężczyzną i ruszył w kierunku recepcji, która znajdowała się za rogiem. O wszystkim informował szereg instrukcji znajdujący się w holu.

\- Dzień dobry, witam w Way Prodact, w czym mogę służyć? – zapytała naprawdę śliczna dziewczyna znajdująca się po drugiej stronie wysokiego kontuaru. Idealna wizytówka dla firmy, pomyślał gorzko Louis. To zawsze musiała być piękna dziewczyna, szczupła i mająca idealną fryzurę.

\- Jestem umówiony na spotkanie z Andy Swan. – Louis starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał pewnie.

\- Ah, pan Louis Tomlinson? Proszę, gabinet numer dwadzieścia – odezwała się po kilku zgrabnych ruchach myszką. Wstała zza recepcji i wskazała ruchem dłoni, aby Louis szedł za nią. Kiedy znaleźli się pod drzwiami kobieta zapukała, a następnie wsunęła głowę do środka i powiedziała kilka słów tak szybko, że Louis nie był w stanie do końca zrozumieć co tak właściwie ta powiedziała. – Zapraszam. – Po czym otworzyła drzwi szerzej, i odeszła uśmiechając się do szatyna.

\- Hej, Louis! – Przywitała się Andy, która wyglądała jeszcze lepiej niż na ich wcześniejszym spotkaniu. – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Siadaj. – Wskazała na krzesło naprzeciwko swojego biurka. To zabawne, że jeszcze kilka dni temu znajdował się w niemal podobnej sytuacji z tą różnicą, że wtedy został zwolniony, a teraz przyjmowany do pracy.

\- Cześć. Ja też cieszę się, że przyszedłem – odezwał się zajmując wskazane mu miejsce. Andy zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi i chwyciła w dłoń plik kartek.

\- Okej, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Mam tutaj standardową umowę, którą musisz podpisać. Oczywiście, najpierw przeczytaj. W teczce są dwie kopie, które może ci się do czegoś przydadzą, ubezpieczenie czy coś – podała mu wszystko – tutaj mam kontrakt, który podpisujesz z Way Prodact, ponieważ będziesz ich pracownikiem. Niemal wszystkie osoby z otoczenia Harrego współpracują z nimi. Mam także coś co dotyczy poufności, jeżeli chodzi o twoje kontakty z nim. To znaczy nie masz prawa informowania mediów o niczym co go dotyczy, masz całkowity zakaz kontaktowania się z mediami, właściwie. Nie możesz też rozmawiać na temat pracy z bliskimi, oczywiście mogą wiedzieć gdzie pracujesz, ale tak jak mówiłam zero mówienia o tym co ma tutaj miejsce. Wszystko masz w umowie i regulaminie. Dam ci teraz trochę czasu na zapoznanie się z tym wszystkim, chcesz coś do picia? – zapytała zerkając w jego kierunku. Louis oderwał się na chwilę od kartek trzymanych w dłoniach i pokiwał głową.

\- Wodę, proszę. – Po czym powrócił do lektury.

 Kiedy dziewczyna wróciła do gabinetu szatyn w dalszym ciągu pogrążony był w przedzieraniu się przez masę różnego rodzaju biznesowych sformułowań, niektóre musiał czytać wiele razy, aby dokładnie zrozumieć ich sens. Wyłapał kilka co do których miał wątpliwości i kiedy tylko Andy pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku zapytał ją o nie.

\- Czyli wszystko jasne? – Upewniła się raz jeszcze spoglądając na Louisa, który oznajmił, że skończył już zapoznawać się z dokumentami.

\- Tak, wiem już wszystko. Zgadzam się – powiedział i sięgnął po długopis, który podała mu dziewczyna.

\- W takim razie podpisz w miejscach, które są zaznaczone. I co, witam na pokładzie? – zaśmiała się.

\- Jasne, bardzo mi miło, że znam już chociaż jedną koleżankę. – powiedział ze śmiechem Louis.

\- Och, postaram się zorganizować twoje spotkanie z Harrym jak najszybciej. Teraz ma przerwę, ponieważ za kilka dni rozpoczynamy pracę nad filmem, ale może uda mi się go złapać. Byłoby miło gdyby ci się chociaż przedstawił zanim zaczniecie oficjalną współpracę. – Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi nieco zniżyła swój głos jakby mówiła już tylko do siebie. – Jest trudny, ale obiecuję, że się dogadacie.

\- Nie możesz mi tego obiecać – Louis spojrzał na nią i przesunął wszystkie podpisane kartki w jej stronę.

\- Okej, masz rację, ale Harry jest profesjonalistą. Może nie będziecie przyjaciółmi do grobowej deski, ale będzie w porządku. Musisz tylko podchodzić do niego z dystansem. Jego praca opiera się przede wszystkim na emocjach, przez co często ciężko mu zapanować nad własnymi.

\- W porządku, Andy, nie oczekuję żadnej przyjaźni. To praca i tak będę to traktował – odezwał się poważnym tonem. Od samego początku tak do tego podchodził o Harrym myślał tylko w kategoriach osoby, dla której będzie pracował. Nic więcej. Nigdy.

\- Wiem, Louis, dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło po czym wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę. Było to symbolicznym przypieczętowaniem przyjęcia Louisa do Way Prodact.

Szatyn odetchnął z ulgą (jednak tylko wewnętrznie) – nawet nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie nową pracę tak szybko. Nie minął nawet pełen tydzień odkąd zwolnili go z poprzedniej. W duchu miał ochotę skakać, jednak powstrzymał się, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu znajdował się w biurze Andy. Dziewczyna wkładała do specjalnej teczki wszelkie kopie oraz oryginały umów, które wcześniej podpisał Louis. Zanim zdążyła wręczyć mu tę przeznaczoną dla niego usłyszeli nerwowy szczebiot z recepcji. Blondynka, która znajdowała się w recepcji tłumaczyła coś komuś tak zaciekle, że było to słychać nawet przez grube drzwi od gabinetu Andy, która słysząc ten hałas zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co tam się dzieje? – wymamrotała zdenerwowana. Już miała wstawać, żeby sprawdzić kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. W jednym momencie zapanował chaos.

Recepcjonistka wpadła do środka nie przestając mówić czegoś swoim piskliwym od emocji głosem, przez z całej tej plątaniny bezsensownych słów nie dało się zrozumieć zupełnie niczego. Wyglądała jakby całym swoim ciałem chciała nie dopuścić intruza do wtargnięcia, chociaż z tego co zdołał zauważyć Louis był nim jakiś wysoki mężczyzna. Andy wpatrywała się w to wszystko kompletnie zszokowana, dopiero po chwili jej na jej twarz wpłynął rumieniec poirytowania.

\- Harry? – Jej twarz wyrażała czyste zdziwienie. – Wendy, proszę przestań, wpuść go do środka – westchnęła zdenerwowana. Blondynka wytrzeszczyła oczy i już otwierała usta, jednak uprzedziła ją szybka reakcja bruneta, który chwycił jej dłoń, która kurczowo zaciskała się na klamce i mruknął coś do jej ucha. To sprawiało, że dziewczyna zniknęła szybciej niż się pojawiła. Wysoki chłopak zamknął drzwi jednym ruchem dłoni po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Louisa i Andy, którzy wpatrywali się w niego. Nie było to jednak nic do czego nie był przyzwyczajony – pomyślał szatyn.

Dopiero wtedy uderzył w niego jeden, bardzo istotny fakt. Otóż, właśnie stał przed nim nie kto inny tylko Harry Styles, we własnej osobie. Ten, którego oglądał w kinie, na wielkim ekranie i którego grą aktorską oraz urodą zachwycał się niemal każdy na świecie. Wydawał się taki nierealny kiedy stał tak po prostu w małym gabinecie Andy ubrany w podarte spodnie z ogromnymi dziurami na kolanach i flanelowej koszuli, której podwinięte rękawy ukazywały jego silne przedramiona. Szatyn musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie widzieć, że ten chłopak miał w sobie coś tak elektryzującego, że jego czekoladowe, poskręcane loki nie były zwykłymi włosami. Miały w sobie naturalny blask i miękkość – i okej, może trochę przesadzał, jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na dziką chęć wplecenia swoich drobnych palców w te grube włosy, które aż się prosiły, żeby się nimi zajął.

Jednak miał pozostać profesjonalistą. _Praca, praca, praca_ – powtarzał do siebie w myślach. Chociaż z drugiej strony przecież jako stylista miał prawo zachwycać się włosami, to wręcz jego obowiązek. Ta myśl poprawiła mu nieco humor.

\- Coś się stało? – Usłyszał pytanie, które Andy skierowała do Harrego. Wyglądała na szczerze przejętą i zdezorientowaną wizytą bruneta.

Ten wydawał się raczej nieco zirytowany wcześniejszym zachowaniem Wendy, z jego twarzy nie dało wyczytać się żadnej innej emocji. Wyglądał niczym posąg wyciosany z jakiego szlachetnego kamienia. Idealne proporcje, idealna twarz.

\- Hm, właściwie to nie – odezwał się tym swoim głębokim głosem, który graniczył z chrypką. Louis doskonale znał go z filmów, które oglądał. – Chciałem tylko porozmawiać – dodał nieco tajemniczo. Louis zrozumiał aluzję.

\- W takim razie ja będę się już zbierał, nie chcę przeszkadzać. – Zaczął zbierać dokumenty, które przygotowała dla niego menagerka Stylesa. Dopiero wtedy ta przeniosła na niego swój wzrok.

\- Nie, Louis, poczekaj – powstrzymała go, chwytając go za nadgarstek. – Poznacie się, to idealna okazja.

Szatyn spojrzał na Harrego, którego gęsta brew powędrowała do góry; na znak, że nie do końca rozumiał co tak właściwie się dzieje. Bardzo go onieśmielało to intensywnie zielone spojrzenie, które przeszywało jego niższe ciało na wskroś. Harry wyglądał jak myśliwy, który przygląda się złapanej w pułapkę zwierzynie. Było to bardzo krępujące.

\- To twój nowy stylista fryzur, Louis Tomlinson. – Andy przedstawiła go siląc się na łagodny ton. Teraz Louis miał pewność, że Harry musi przypominać nie tyle myśliwego co ogromnego lamparta lub tygrysa, który czai się na ich dwójkę, gotowy do ataku; do rozszarpania ich gardeł do krwi. Potrząsnął głową próbując pozbyć się tego okropnego widoku ze swojej głowy.

\- Witam, Harry Styles. – I chociaż szatyn miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ponieważ – cholera – przecież wie jak brunet się nazywa, chyba każdy na tej planecie to wiem, mimo to nie wydusił z siebie ani słowa. Podał chłopakowi rękę, którą ten uścisnął krótko. – Miło mi, że będziemy razem pracować – wykrztusił. Brzmiało to tak nieszczerze, że szatyn poczuł jak kuli się w sobie.

\- Okej, w takim razie pozwolisz? – zerknęła na Harrego dając mu do zrozumienia, że chce pożegnać się z Louisem. – Dziękuję ci raz jeszcze za spotkanie – uścisnęła jego dłoń i oboje ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia z jej gabinetu. Widząc jego zbolałą minę powiedziała: - Głowa do góry, nie będzie tak źle, obiecuję. – Po czym objęła go swoimi ramionami. – Zadzwonię do ciebie, do zobaczenia na planie.

Wyszedł z gabinetu pozostawiając tę dwójkę na pożarcie ich własnym kłom, które zapewnie oboje mieli. Doprawdy nie spodziewał się, że Harry był _taki_. To znaczy spodziewał się, że większość aktorów jest zblazowana i niezbyt miła, jednak myślał, że może Styles jest inny. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

Nie to, żeby się rozczarował, jednak już wiedział, że jego nowa praca nie będzie szybką przejażdżką rowerem z górki. Raczej morderczym wspinaniem się na sam szczyt stromej góry – ciężkim i wyczerpującym.

~*~

Chociaż Louis brzydził się plotkami i szerokim łukiem omijał osoby, które lubiły je rozsiewać to nie uważał, aby przeprowadzenie małego researchu było jakimś przestępstwem. Był tylko ciekawy – i chociaż ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, postanowił ukryć tę myśl daleko w czeluściach swojej podświadomości. Chciał tylko wiedzieć z kim tak naprawdę ma do czynienia. Może jego rozumowanie było błędne, jednak nie mógł się oprzeć pomysłowi, który wpadł mu do głowy zaraz po obudzeniu się.

Postanowił poszperać trochę na różnego typu polarach plotkarskich w celu rozeznania się nieco w tym co aktualnie sądzono na temat Harrego. Czy dla opinii publicznej wydawał się tak samo chłodny i straszny jak dla niego wczoraj? Oglądał z nim parę filmów i owszem zawsze były to role zdecydowanych, silnych facetów, jednak nigdy nie zagłębiał się w nic więcej. Nie zastanawiał się jaki Harry Styles jest naprawdę i chociaż wiedział, że na pewno nie dowie się tego z tych wszystkich artykułów wyssanych z palca, to jednak chciał wiedzieć w jaki sposób widzą go media.

Pierwszym krokiem było wpisanie imienia Harrego w wyszukiwarkę i czekanie na to co się stanie. Standardowo pokazało się kilka odnośników do kilku biografii, które umieszczono w sieci na temat Stylesa oraz informacje o najnowszym filmie, który w dalszym ciągu znajdował się w repertuarach kin. Niemal wszystko pozostawało zupełnie neutralne, w pierwszej dziesiątce wyszukiwań nie pojawiało się absolutnie nic co nie dotyczyłoby życia zawodowego bruneta. Żadnych plotek na temat tego z kim się spotyka, nie było niczego co w przypadku innych gwiazd filmowych znajdowało się na porządku dziennym. To nieco podniosło na duchu Louisa, ponieważ nie lubił ludzi, których często nazywało się „celebrytami” – ludzi, którzy pojawiali się w każdym programie, gazecie, dosłownie potrafili wyskoczyć ci rano z lodówki. Harry zapulsował sobie u niego tym, że chronił swoją prywatność.

Jego zachowanie wczorajszego dnia pozostawiało wiele do życzenia, jednak Louis nie zamierzał przekreślać go tak od razu. Możliwe, że miał zły dzień, zresztą szatyn w ogóle go jeszcze nie znał – a nie lubił osądzać ludzi tak szybko, ponieważ sam także nie chciał być potraktowany w ten sposób; być ocenionym z góry.

Miał już wyłączyć komputer kiedy jego niebieskie tęczówki natrafiły na link, który przenosił na stronę poświęconą wywiadowi z Harrym. I tak jak wcześniej wspominał – owszem oglądał filmy z nim, jednak nigdy nie zagłębiał się bardziej w informacje dotyczące bruneta. Posiadał podstawowe informacje na jego temat i nic więcej. Kliknął z ciekawości i już po chwili wyświetlił mu się wywiad, którego Harry udzielił jakieś dwa tygodnie wcześniej dla magazynu Vogue, w sekcji kultura. Sesja, która towarzyszyła rozmowie sprawiła, że Louis nieco poczerwieniał. Na kilku ujęciach znajdował się półnagi Harry, jedynie w czarnych równie postrzępionych co ostatnio spodniach. Jego wyrzeźbiona klatka piersiowa stanowiła grzeszny widok, zarysowane mięśnie i tatuaże, które pokrywały jego ciało były niesamowite. Szatyn czuł jak na jego policzki wpływa gorący rumieniec. I chociaż na większość zdjęć nie było nic więcej oprócz bruneta wydawało się to wręcz idealne, jego ciało nie potrzebowało dodatków; on sam ich nie potrzebował.

Ciężko było oderwać wzrok od tego widoku, jednak nie po to – naprawdę nie po to – Louis kliknął w ten artykuł. Jak się okazało wywiad dotyczył głównie pracy Harrego, który opowiadał o tym jak radzi sobie ze stresem, przygotowywaniem do roli, czym jest dla niego gra aktorska i cała reszta standardowych tematów jakie porusza się w przy tego typu okazjach. Louis liczył na coś nieco bardziej prywatnego, jednak musiał się chyba obejść się smakiem.

Dopiero pod sam koniec natknął się na coś interesującego.

„ _Odbiegając już od aktorstwa… pozwól, że zapytam o to jak radzisz sobie jako samotnik. W kręgach twoich znajomych jesteś znany z tego, że jesteś singlem z wyboru. Dlaczego?_

_\- Nie lubię się rozpraszać. Teraz kiedy skupiłem się na tym co kocham, nie chcę kogoś kto odciągałby moją uwagę od grania._

_Jak wiesz miłość nie wybiera, co jeśli się zakochasz?_

_\- To mi chyba nie grozi, naprawdę (śmiech) od kilku lat nie spotkałem nikogo kto zadziałaby na mnie w ten konkretny sposób._

_Ale umawiałeś się z kilkoma kobietami, nie zaprzeczysz?_

_\- Nie, nie oczywiście, jednak to nigdy nie było to. Czysto fizyczne potrzeby.”_

Po tym dziennikarka zadała jeszcze kilka pytań, które miały sprawić, że czytelnik szybko zapomni o tym gorzkim wyznaniu. Louis zdziwiony był, że pozwolono na umieszczenie tej wypowiedzi w wywiadzie. Cóż najwyraźniej PR Harrego miał za zadanie zniechęcić do niego natrętne fanki, które wyobrażały sobie wspólne życie z aktorem. Albo wręcz przeciwnie, przecież to zakazany owoc zawsze smakuje najlepiej.

~*~

Dzień wcześniej otrzymał od Andy telefon informujący go, aby następnego dnia przyjechał na plan filmowy Harrego. Miał przygotować jego włosy do nowej roli. Na maila otrzymał także wiadomość ze wszystkimi wytycznymi; dokładny opis roli, to jak według producentów i specjalistów mogłaby wyglądać fryzura i dokładne wskazówki na temat tego czego od niego oczekują. To było dla niego zupełnie nowe, jednak nic do czego nie mógłby się przyzwyczaić.   

Przecież do salonu także przychodziły klientki, które miały zazwyczaj specjalne prośby albo swoje pomysły na fryzurę. Z tą różnicą, że to jednak ostatecznie on proponował wiele rozwiązań, ponieważ to on w tym przypadku miał większą wiedzę i doświadczenia. Kobiety ufały mu, pozwalając mu na tworzenie na ich głowach tego co uważał za najbardziej piękne.

Tutaj otrzymał szczegółowy zarys tego co ma robić. Nie było żadnej szansy na negocjacje. Długie loki, które sięgały Harremu prawie za ramiona miały zostać ścięte. Oczywiście nie na krótko, w dalszym ciągu miały być nieco dłuższe, jednak nie było już mowy o tym, aby mogły swobodnie sobie zwisać. Louis czuł się przez to nieco chory, jednak obiecał sobie wziąć się w garść.

Rozpoczął swój dzień od porannej toalety, zjedzenia śniadania oraz przejrzenia najnowszych wiadomości na serwisie informacyjnym. Nigdy tego nie robił, jednak po lekturze wszystkich tych portali plotkarskich potrzebował czegoś co sprawi, że nie będzie się czuł tak głupio i idiotycznie jak wtedy kiedy niechcący zaczytał się w artykule o nowych implantach na czyimś sławnym tyłku. Codzienna dawka mądrości nie zaszkodzi, naprawdę.

Zaraz po skończeniu wszystkich czynności jakie sobie zaplanował; jak zwykle chwycił za najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, które następnie umieścił w kieszeni. Kiedy znalazł się w swoim wiekowym już aucie wpisał adres, który wcześniej podała mu Andy w nawigację i ruszył w akompaniamencie muzyki płynącej z radia.

Kilkanaście minut później wpatrywał się już w całkiem sporych rozmiarów tłumek, który tworzyli ludzie poruszający się niczym stado rozwścieczonych mrówek. Wszyscy wyglądali na podenerwowanych i niemożliwie spiętych. Louis rozumiał, że kręcenie filmu nie było czymś błahym, jednak on miał się zajmować tylko fryzurą Harrego, nie będzie się w to wszystko mieszkał. Dlatego nie zawracając sobie głowy ogólnym wszechobecnym zdenerwowaniem wysłał Andy smsa z zapytaniem gdzie dokładnie ma się udać. W odpowiedzi otrzymał szczegółową instrukcję jak dojść do przyczepy, w której miał przygotować Harrego.

Podczas tego dosyć długiego spaceru (ponieważ miejsce, w którym znajdował się Styles było najbardziej oddalone od całej reszty tego zgiełku) Louis przyglądał się scenografii oraz terenowi, który został przygotowany do kręcenia filmu. Nie wiedział dokładnie co to będzie, jednak nie zapowiadało się na nic przyjemnego. Wszędzie znajdowały się jakieś metalowe urządzenia, buldożery, porozbijane szkło i ogólnie było tam pełno śmieci. Zauważył nawet coś z czego kilkoro ludzi tworzyło coś w rodzaju sztucznego deszczu. Miał nadzieję, że w scenariuszu przestaje padać kiedy pojawia się Harry, ponieważ po jaką cholerę ma go w takim razie czesać skoro i tak wszystko zostanie zniszczone przez deszcz?

Cała ta otoczka, chociaż nieco chaotyczna i brudna – była naprawdę niesamowita. Louis nie miał pojęcia co takiego było w tym wszystkich, jednak cała ta aura „tworzenia” sprawiała, że wszystko wydawało się czymś w rodzaju artystycznego performensu. Większość kamer znajdowała się już na swoich miejscach, to samo z oświetleniem.

Kiedy dotarł w końcu do przyczepy (która okazała się sporych rozmiarów kamperem) przywitała go uśmiechnięta Andy.

\- Jesteś nareszcie – powiedziała.

\- Na czas – odezwał się szybko Louis.

\- Oczywiście, inaczej urwałabym ci łeb zanim zdążyłbyś odpowiedzieć. – Jej przesłodzony ton wywołał salwę śmiechu u ludzi, którzy spoglądali na Louisa z wnętrza kampera z ciekawością.

\- Oke-ej – wymamrotał szatyn.

\- Okej – zaśmiała się Andy – przedstawiam wam wszystkim Louisa, nowego stylistę najseksowniejszych loków należących do naszego szanownego Harrego, który powinien gdzieś tu być. – Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdowali się chyba wszyscy oprócz wysokiego bruneta.

Podczas, gdy Andy w dalszym ciągu rozglądała się za Harrym; większość z załogi, która najprawdopodobniej zajmowała się podobnymi rzeczami co Louis przywitała się z nim. Każdy z osobna podszedł do niego, podał mu rękę lub przytulił życząc powodzenia. Louis cieszył się, że trafił na tak sympatycznych ludzi.

\- Tu jesteś! – krzyknęła dziewczyna wskazując palcem na Harrego, który trzymał w dłoniach papierowy kubek z kawą. – Nie możesz tego pić, skąd to wziąłeś? Znowu przekupiłeś jakiegoś statystę, Harry na miłość boską!

Jednak Styles ani trochę nie przejął się jej słowami. Wpatrywał się w nią w dalszym ciągu popijając ciemny napój. Cała reszta próbowała ukryć uśmiechy, które powoli zaczynały pojawiać się na ich twarzach.

\- Okej, chyba możemy przejść do działania. – Ponownie odezwała się menagerka Stylesa. – Najpierw włosy, później make-up, a następnie ubrania. – Następnie zwróciła się do Louisa, który zdążył już wyjąć swoją torbę, w której przechowywał niezbędne mu przedmioty oraz zaczął przeglądanie tych, które znajdowały się w kamperze. – Wiesz co masz robić? Tniemy.

Louis pokiwał głową chociaż wizja ścinania tych pięknych, gęstych loków była dla niego niczym tortura. Nienawidził pozbywania się ze świata piękna – ale może dramatyzował, tak na pewno, jak zwykle.

Harry wyglądał tego dnia naprawdę dobrze, pod jego zielonymi oczami nie znajdowały się cienie, tak jak to było ostatnim razem. Jego cera nie była blada, a raczej miała mleczną barwę, o zdrowym odcieniu z delikatnym rumieńcem na policzkach, które pozbawione były zarostu. Kiedy poprzednim razem Louis widział Harrego w gabinecie Andy chłopak miał go trochę, jednak nie był on zbyt gęsty. To dobrze, że Styles się golił, przynajmniej zaoszczędził mu nieco roboty – pomyślał z uśmiechem. Chyba musiał wyglądać dziwnie, ponieważ mina Harrego nieco zrzedła kiedy podszedł do fotela przy którym znajdował się szatyn. Usiadł na nim i wbił swój wzrok w lustro znajdujące się naprzeciwko niego.

\- Bierzmy się do roboty, zatem – mruknął pod nosem Louis i sięgnął po delikatny grzebień, którym zaczął rozczesywać włosy Harrego, jednak tylko do połowy. Skręcone końce zostawił w spokoju. Ruchem dłoni nakazał chłopakowi oprzeć głowę o umywalkę, w której zamierzał umyć jego włosy. Postanowił zrobić to szybko, sprawnie i bez zbędnego zachwycania się jedwabistą fakturą włosów Harrego, którą czuł pod palcami.

Jego opuszki masowały delikatnie skórę głowy wyższego chłopaka, który ku jego zdziwieniu przymknął swoje oczy, jakby dotyk Louisa sprawiał mu przyjemność. Na szczęście niebieskooki był zbyt skupiony na dokładnym oczyszczeniu włosów, żeby móc poświęcić więcej czasu dla długich, czarnych rzęs Harrego, które opadały na niego policzki.

Kiedy skończył osuszył loki bruneta z nadmiaru wody i uniósł lekko jego głowę, aby Harry ponownie usiadł na fotelu. Następnie zabrał się za spryskanie ich odżywką wzmacniającą i dodającą nieco blasku (chociaż osobiście nie uważał, aby tego potrzebowały) i przystąpił do skracania tego cudownego wytworu natury. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Styles ani trochę nie wydawał się poruszony faktem tracenia włosów. Jego mina nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Siedział tylko i wpatrywał się bez przerwy w jeden punkt. Louis zastanawiał się o czym chłopak może myśleć, jednak po jakimś czasie doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce wiedzieć. Z całą pewnością nie było tam nic miłego na jego temat.

Ostatnie cięcie – i w końcu szatyn mógł odłożyć nożyczki na stolik, który znajdował się niedaleko. Owszem spodziewał się, że Harremu być może we wszystkim jest do twarzy, jednak z całą pewnością nie sądził że AŻ do tego stopnia. Louisowi podobały się jego wcześniejsze, długie loki, jednak to jak dobrze Styles wyglądał w krótszych włosach było nie do opisania. Szatyn nie bardzo mógł to porównywać, ponieważ w obu odsłonach chłopak był niezaprzeczalnie przystojny, jednak to cięcie zdecydowane bardziej przypadło mu do gustu – jeśli oczywiście ktokolwiek by go pytał.

\- Haz, wyglądasz świetnie! – Komplement wypadł z ust Andy kiedy tylko ta podeszła do ich dwójki. – Myślałam, że będę tęsknić za tymi długimi kędziorkami – zaśmiała się chwytając w dłonie kilka kosmyków czekoladowo brązowych włosów.

\- O rany! Louis dobra robota! – Pewna dziewczyna, której szatyn nie zapamiętał niestety imienia pochwaliła go wpatrując się z zachwytem w nową fryzurę Harrego.

Każdy kolejny komentarz sprawiał, że mina bruneta, która do tej pory pozostawała bez wyrazu zaczynała się powoli zmieniać. Stawał się coraz bardziej poirytowany, a usta zaczynały wykrzywiać się w coraz bardziej widocznym grymasie.

Ani razu nawet nie zerkając na Louisa, Harry podniósł się z fotela, w którym siedział i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Przepraszam za niego – mruknęła Andy kładąc dłoń na ramieniu szatyna w pocieszającym geście.

Tak naprawdę nie miała za co go przepraszać, to nie tak, że oczekiwał ze strony Harrego choć słowa na temat mojej pracy. Dla niego było to zwykłe przygotowanie się do roli, pewnie nawet nie obchodziło go to jak wygląda; a raczej to w jaki sposób zagra, czy będzie w tym autentyczny i przekonujący. Louis miał do wykonania zadanie – i to zrobił. Nie potrzebował od niego pochwał, nie było mu też jakoś specjalnie przykro z powodu jego zachowania. Nie musieli się lubić. Rozumiał to, że Harry utrzymywał dystans – na jego miejscu pewnie robiłby to samo. Styles go nie znał, nie musiał mu ufać.

Tak jak się spodziewał włosy Harrego zostały zmoczone. W prawdzie najpierw zajęto się ujęciami zanim zaczął „padać” deszcz, ale mimo to kilka razy musiał interweniować i suszyć włosy bruneta. Podejrzewał, że to coś w rodzaju thrillera, ponieważ Harry posiadał broń (oczywiście atrapę). Louis nie zagłębiał się bardziej w fabułę, ponieważ nie było to do końca możliwe. Bez przerwy zmieniała się sceneria, ułożenie kamer – naprawdę podziwiał Harrego, że jest w stanie tak bardzo wczuć się w swojego bohatera. To niesamowite, szatyn bez przerwy słyszał głos reżysera, to jak wydaje polecenia, czułby się raczej rozproszony i zagubiony. Harry natomiast wydawał się być już całkowicie oderwanym od rzeczywistości, stworzył wokół siebie bańkę, która pozwalała mu na niedopuszczanie do siebie bodźców zewnętrznych.

Po skończonej robocie kiedy wszystkie ujęcia jakie zaplanował na dzisiaj reżyser zostały wykonane niebieskooki ruszył do przyczepy, aby uporządkować swoje stanowisko i spakować swoje rzeczy. Był  wykończony, choć szczęśliwy. Już dawno nie czuł takiej radości podczas pracy. I chociaż jego jedynym zadaniem było ciągłe przywracanie włosów Harrego do ich wyjściowego stanu – nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

Będąc już na schodkach, które prowadziły do kamera zatrzymał się słysząc lekko podenerwowany głos Andy.

\- Posłuchaj, nie możesz się tak zachowywać – powiedziała do kogoś, Louis nie miał pojęcia do kogo, ponieważ jej rozmówca znajdował się głębiej w przyczepie.

\- Jak zachowywać? – To był Harry. Jego głęboki głos wyrażał czyste rozdrażnienie, jakby nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z dziewczyną.

\- Właśnie tak – mruknęła zdenerwowana.

\- Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał w ten sposób – odparował.

\- Posłuchaj, Louis jest nowy, pracuje dla ciebie mógłbyś być trochę milszy – wytłumaczyła dziewczyna. Chociaż szatyn nie widział twarzy Harrego z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić ten grymas, który wykrzywił jego usta po usłyszeniu słów Andy.

\- Myślę, że zachowuję się odpowiednio, nie jestem nieuprzejmy. A nie mam zamiaru się z nikim zaprzyjaźniać. Jeśli jesteś taka wrażliwa to nie wiem zabierz go na ciasteczka i watę cukrową, jeśli jest smutny. Nie będziesz mi mówiła jak mam się zachowywać, jesteś od załatwiania spraw, a nie pouczania mnie. – Ton Harrego był stanowczy i chłodny. Chłopak nie pozwalał wchodzić sobie na głowę. Louis poniekąd był pod wrażeniem i uważał podobnie. Andy nie mogła zmusić Harrego do tego, aby ten ucinał sobie z nim radosne pogaduszki. Skoro utrzymywał między nimi duży dystans to w porządku. Nie musieli zostawać przyjaciółmi. Chociaż zrobiło mu się nieco przykro kiedy usłyszał koniec wypowiedzi chłopaka.  Postanowił się tym jednak nie przejmować.

Stwierdził, że już i tak usłyszał zbyt wiele niż powinien, dlatego wszedł do kampera i minął tę dwójkę kierując swoje kroki do stanowiska przy którym wcześniej ścinał włosy bruneta. Andy pożegnała się z nim życząc mu miłego wieczora, natomiast Harry nie powiedział nic oprócz mruknięcia czegoś czego Louis nie potrafił zrozumieć. To chyba było „do widzenia”, ale nie miał pewności.

Nie miał zamiaru się załamywać. Wszystkie początki bywają trudne, nic w życiu nie przychodzi łatwo. Każda zła chwila jest po to, aby wyciągać z niej wnioski na przyszłość. To z tych złych doświadczeń ludzie uczą się najwięcej. Louis rozumiał, że nie wszystko w jego życiu musi być kolorowe. Harry był jaki był i należało to zaakceptować.

~*~

Kolejne dni sprawiły, że nastawienie Louisa ulegało coraz szybszemu pogorszeniu. Naprawdę chciał pozostać na to wszystko obojętny, jednak odkąd pamiętał miał skłonności do szybkiego popadania w przygnębienie i pesymizm. Obawiał się, że tak samo będzie i tym razem. Zwłaszcza kiedy osoba, dla której pracujesz traktowała cię jako zło konieczne.

Każdego kolejnego dnia jak zwykle Louis przyjeżdżał na plan po to, aby przygotować włosy Harrego do filmu. Nie oczekiwał pochwał, chociaż i tak czasami ktoś szepnął mu słówko na temat tego jak dobrze mu idzie. Jednak Harry nadal pozostawał niewzruszony. Siedział na fotelu uparcie wgapiając się w swoje odbicie i ignorował Louisa.

Robił to niemal cały czas, ich jedyną interakcją było bezosobowe pożegnanie, które Harry kierował (chyba) do wszystkich. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Louisowi. Dwa dni zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że Styles tak naprawdę żegnał się z całą załogą w zupełnie inny sposób niż z nim. Podawał dłonie, przytulał… rozmawiał, śmiał się. Tylko z Louisem zamieniał dwa słowa w ciągu całego dnia: a było to „cześć” i „do widzenia” na sam koniec.

Louis nie rozpaczał z tego powodu, czuł jednak lekkie ukłucie kiedy widział, że nawet z osobami, których Harry zbytnio nie znał – rozmawiał i był przy tym uśmiechnięty.

Czy Louis działał mu na nerwy aż tak bardzo? Ale co takiego mu zrobił? Harry nie dał mu nawet szansy na to, aby mógł sprawić, że przestałby go lubić. Praktycznie od początku ich kontakt wyglądał w ten sposób. Szatyn odbierał to jako swego rodzaju porażkę. Był jedną z najbliższych osób Harrego na planie, oprócz kilku stylistek i Andy – i tylko z nim Harry nie rozmawiał w ogóle. Wydawało się jakby wszyscy zdążyli już zauważyć niechęć Stylesa do szatyna. Sprawiło to, że oni także przestawali z nim rozmawiać. Czuł się przez to coraz bardziej odrzucony i było mu przykro.

Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy dalsza współpraca ma w ogóle sens? Coś co miał nadzieję, że będzie dawało mu radość stało się przykrym obowiązkiem. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się jechać rano na plan, gdzie wiedział, że znowu spotka Harrego, który wyglądać będzie jakby chciałby być wszędzie tylko nie w jego towarzystwie. Każdy na jego miejscu byłby smutny.

Jak zwykle życie postanowiło dać mu solidnego kopniaka.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. same old shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miłego czytania i napiszcie co myślicie! :)

Po powrocie do domu szatyn zaczął się zastanawiać czy to wszystko ma jakikolwiek sens? Miał rozpocząć nowy etap w swoim życiu, a czuł się jakby staną w miejscu albo nawet trochę się cofnął. Wszystko szło nie po jego myśli. Zamiast cieszyć się z nowej pracy, on stresował się każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Zastanawiał się czy, aby na pewno nie zdenerwuje Harrego swoją obecnością, ale to wydawało się zupełnie bezsensownym zajęciem – ponieważ miał wrażenie, że Stylesa irytował sam fakt istnienia Louisa.

Po tygodniu zaczęły nachodzić go ogromne wątpliwości. W jego głowie pojawiały się pesymistyczne myśli, że może ta praca nie była dla niego. Możliwe, że nie pasowali do siebie z Harrym; różnica charakterów, która powodowała to, że nie potrafili się dogadać. Louis naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co robić. Gdyby zrezygnował znowu musiałby szukać czego nowego, a co jeśliby został? Czy Harry w dalszym ciągu zachowywałby się w ten sam sposób?

Louis próbował przekonać sam siebie, że przesadza, jednak to także nie zdawało egzaminu i nie sprawiało, że czuł się choćby odrobinę lepiej. Był zestresowany.

Nie rozumiał czym budzi w Harrym tak ogromną niechęć. Prawie się nie odzywał, wykonywał swoją pracę szybko, a przy tym starannie. Reżyser jeszcze ani razu nie zgłosił żadnych uwag; tak samo jak reszta ekipy. Wydawało się, że jedyną osobą, która ma z Louisem jakiś problem – jest właśnie Styles. Zawsze siedział na krześle z zaciętą miną jakby obecność szatyna działała mu na nerwy i jakby w duchu modlił się o to, aby jak najszybciej od niego uciec. Nigdy nie rozmawiali dłużej poza wymianą standardowych grzeszności takich jak przywitanie. Brunet potrafił nawet siedząc w fotelu i będąc czesnym przez Louisa ucinać sobie pogawędki z kimś z ekipy. Natomiast Louisa ignorował całkowicie, był dla niego kompletnie niedostępny.

Louis nie miał pojęcia co robić. Starał się nie przejmować, jednak to sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej – ponieważ to sprawiało, że myślał o tej całej sytuacji jeszcze więcej.

Koniec końców postanowił siedzieć cicho i dalej robić to co niego należy. W końcu nie każdy musi go lubić, prawda? Rzadko kiedy zdarza się tak, że ludzie mogą wykonywać swoją pracę bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód. W życiu każdego pojawiają się jakieś przeciwności losu, to normalne. I Louis, naprawdę potrzebował ciągłego przekonywania się, że niechęć Harrego nie jest czymś co sprawi, że się podda. Nie muszą być przyjaciółmi, przecież nawet nie muszą się lubić, prawda? Louis powinien zająć się wykonywaniem swojej pracy, a zachowanie Harrego mieć głęboko gdzieś.

To sprawiło, że choć na chwilę poczuł się lepiej. Wtulił twarz w miękką poduszkę i wziął kilka relaksacyjnych wdechów, co pozwoliło mu nieco uspokoić rozszalałe myśli. Sięgnął dłonią po komórkę, która zawsze znajdowała się w pobliżu jego głowy i spojrzał na wyświetlacz, który poinformował go, że była dopiero szósta.

Louis raczej nigdy nie budził się o tak nieludzkiej porze – zwłaszcza w weekendy, zawsze starał się odespać pracowity tydzień, jednak cały ten stres sprawił, że nie potrafił spać spokojnie. Zwlókł się z łóżka, które pościelił chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu, a następnie ruszył do kuchni, aby przygotować sobie jakieś szybkie śniadanie. Z wielkim talerzem jajecznicy zasiadł na kanapie, aby trochę poleniuchować. Miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu do wyjścia.

Poprzedniego wieczora Andy wysłała mu wiadomość z zapytaniem czy przyszedłby do Harrego, aby pomóc mu w przygotowaniu się do gali. Z tego co wyczytał później z Internetu, brunet nominowany był w kategorii „Najlepszy aktor”. I chociaż Harry przez większość zachowywał się jak totalny dupek to Louis mimo to miał w sobie przekonanie, że chłopak na to zasłużył. Pracował ciężko, sam przecież obserwował to jak wiele z siebie daje na planie – czuł, że Harry wygra, że zostanie doceniony. Inaczej chyba zwątpiłby w wiarygodność tego typu imprez.

Louis w dalszym ciągu uważał, że jego współpraca z Harrym nie ma zbytniego sensu, jednak potrzebował pieniędzy. Nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na zrezygnowanie z pracy, ponieważ jego konto wręcz błagało o choć trochę gotówki. Wszelkie oszczędności pokryły rachunki, które musiał zapłacić akurat w tym miesiącu – i czy nie wspominał już przypadkiem, że życie kocha kopać go po tyłku?

Dlatego postanowił zacisnąć zęby i mieć w nosie humorki Harrego Stylesa.

Jak na złość te kilka godzin, które dzieliły go od wyjścia z domu i udania się do posiadłości Harrego – minęły bardzo szybko. W innym wypadku czas pewnie wlókłby się niemiłosiernie, jednak szatyn przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że zazwyczaj wszystkie jest przeciwko niemu.

Włożył na siebie zwykłe spodnie, pierwsze lepsze które znalazł w szafie oraz jakiś t-shirt z wyprzedaży, który miał u siebie już dobre kilka sezonów. Na ramię zarzucił torbę, w której trzymał wszystkie swoje narzędzia w postaci nożyczek czy najróżniejszych pianek, lakierów i tym podobnych rzeczy. Chociaż nie przewidywał użycia którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy na włosach Harrego, to lubił mieć zawsze wszystko przy sobie.

Po upewnieniu się, że na pewno zamknął drzwi ruszył do swojego auta, które swym wyglądem wołało już o pomstę do nieba. Czasami jego znajomi śmiali się, że stoi już jednym kołem w grobie.

Szatyn wrzucił torbę na siedzenie pasażera, sam zasiadając za kierownicą. Po wpisaniu adresu Harrego, który otrzymał od Andy odpalił silnik. Według nawigacji czekało go jakieś pięćdziesiąt minut jazdy przy dobrych wiatrach. O ile nie wpadnie w sieć korków na mieście, powinien dotrzeć na miejsce nawet przed czasem.

Drogę do mieszkania Harrego umilił mu ciepły głos Chrisa Marina w „Magic”, które uwielbiał zapętlać podczas jazdy autem. Jego oczy zaczynały przypominać rozmiarem wielkie monety kiedy powoli zaczynał zbliżać się na miejsce. Bowiem krajobraz zaczynał coraz bardziej się zmieniać. Zniknęły zapyziałe budynki z tanią elewacją i urocze, małe sklepiki z jeszcze tańszą żywnością. Na próżno było tu szukać auta, które swą wartością nie przekraczałoby liczby z co najmniej pięcioma zerami z tyłu.

Zauważył także, że na końcu ulicy przy wjeździe do tej jeszcze bogatszej części prowadzi coś w rodzaju bramy, przy której znajduje się mniejsza budka oraz szlaban. No jasne, osiedle pilnie strzeżone. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Kiedy zaczął się do niej zbliżać uchylił okno i przywitał się z siedzącym tam mężczyzną o dosyć postawnej sylwetce.

\- Mogę prosić dokument? – zapytał facet ani przez moment nie zaszczycając Louisa swoim spojrzeniem.

\- Jasne, proszę. – Szatyn podał mu swoje prawo jazdy, które wyjął ze schowka. Dopiero wtedy ochroniarz podniósł na niego wzrok i kilka razy porównał jego twarz ze zdjęciem.

\- Do kogo się pan wybiera? – Zmrużył swoje oczy, przyglądając się Louisowi jak jakiemuś złoczyńcy. Chociaż w tym przypadku ktoś postronny mógłby mieć lekki problem ze zdefiniowaniem kto jest w tym przypadku kim, tak naprawdę.

\- Do Harrego Stylesa, jestem jego fryzjerem – wytłumaczył Louis.

Facet raz jeszcze na niego spojrzał po czym sięgnął po słuchawkę od telefonu, leżącego na biurku przed nim.

\- Pozwoli pan, że zadzwonię? – zapytał, jednak nie wyglądało to jakby potrzebował jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi ze strony szatyna. – Halo? Pan Styles? Mam tu niejakiego Tomlinsona, tak, przez T jak Tramwaj. Le-wis, mam rację? – Spojrzał w kierunku Louisa, który zaciskał swoje dłonie na kierownicy. – Och, w takim razie, w porządku. Już go przepuszczam – powiedział po czym odłożył słuchawkę – może pan jechać, panie Tomlinson.

Oddał mu dokumenty, które Louis chwycił szybkim ruchem. Boże, czuł się jak kompletny idiota. Chociaż rozumiał to wszystko, wiedział czym się kończą sytuacje kiedy rozszalały fan próbuje dostać się do mieszkania jakiegoś gwiazdora. Oglądał czasami wiadomości i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, mimo to nie mógł pozbyć się tego dziwnego uczucia poniżenia, które nagle w nim wezbrało.

Na szczęście z tego co udało mu się zaobserwować na ekranie GPS-a, do celu pozostało mu jedynie dziesięć minut jazdy. I bingo, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, czy aby na pewno dobrze jedzie. Domy rosły wprost proporcjonalnie do odległości, która dzieliła Louisa od posiadłości Harrego. Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie widział tak wielkich willi. Niemal wszystkie posiadały równo przycięte trawniki oraz ogromne baseny, a przynajmniej to udało mu się zauważyć przez szpary między ogrodzeniami. Większość domów miała niestety postawione wokół siebie wysokie mury, chociaż szczerze – szatyn wątpił, aby ci ludzie posiadali choćby namiastkę prawdziwej prywatności. Żaden mur nie mógł odgrodzić od nich świata, który właził w ich życia z butami każdego dnia.

„Jesteś niedaleko?” – odczytał sms od Andy.

„Tak, jeszcze kilka metrów” – odpisał po czym zerknął na ekran nawigacji.

Prawie pomylił pedał gazu z hamulcem kiedy dostrzegł bramę przy której znajdowała się liczba „17”. Bowiem to właśnie pod tym adresem mieścił się dom Harrego. Chociaż w tym przypadku dom to chyba za mało powiedziane. To co znajdowało się przed Louisem to jakaś pieprzona willa razy dziesięć albo nawet milion.

Po zaparkowaniu samochodu wzdłuż chodnika, który biegł obok ogrodzenia Louis wysiadł z auta i jeszcze trochę, a musiałby zbierać swoją szczękę z ziemi. Totalnie go zamurowało. Stał i wpatrywał się w budynek przed sobą jak zaczarowany.

\- No jesteś nareszcie! – Usłyszał wesoły głos Andy, która stała w bramie z jakimś czarnym pilotem w dłoni. O ile zdolność myślenia Louis nie uległa jeszcze zniszczeniu, to był on narzędziem do sterowania nią. – Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha, no dalej, wchodź. Ktoś zaraz zaparkuje twoje auto – dodała po czym chwyciła jego ramię.

\- Ale… - Jednak kobieta nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć. Louis nie miał szansy bliżej przyjrzeć się fasadzie domu, ponieważ czym prędzej został do niego zaciągnięty. Jedyne co udało mu się zauważyć, to ogromna ilość roślin znajdujących się dosłownie wszędzie. Ogród przed domem był naprawdę imponujący. Gdyby tylko jego mama Jay mogła to zobaczyć, byłaby zachwycona. Cały dom, a przynajmniej to co dopiero udało się obejrzeć Louisowi robiła wrażenie. Wszystko było duże, gustowne i z pewnością cholernie drogie.

\- Harry już na ciebie czeka, w prawdzie mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do wyjścia, jednak chcemy mieć go więcej, żeby no wiesz… - urwała, zamykając za nimi duże, drewniane drzwi wejściowe. Z pieprzoną złotą kołatką. Kto w tych czasach ma jeszcze kołatki? Oprócz nadętych, bogatych aktorów? – Wprowadzić ewentualne poprawki, gdyby naszej gwieździe coś nie pasowało.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – usłyszeli głęboki głos dobiegający z głębi domu. Louis mimowolnie zaczął się rozglądać za jego właścicielem. Niestety nigdzie nie mógł go dostrzec. Z kolei sprawiło to, że dostrzegł co innego…

Dopiero w tamtym momencie dodarło do niego z kim tak naprawdę ma do czynienia. Harry był milionerem. Gwiazdą. Kimś potwornie bogatym. Wszelkie obrazy, rzeźby i drogie meble wręcz krzyczały to wszystko w kierunku nieco skonsternowanego Louisa. Gdyby nie Andy, która przez cały ten czas trzymała mocno jego ramię z całą pewnością upadł by na ziemię i zaczął się czołgać w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Cholera jasna – szepnął do siebie przyglądając się lśniącej, drewnianej podłodze. Poruszył palcami, które miał ukryte w swoich podartych trampkach i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał jak mogli czuć się bezdomni kiedy któregoś dnia jego mama zaprosiła kilku z nich do jego domu rodzinnego. Nie wytrzymali nawet do podania obiadu, czym prędzej podziękowali i uciekli stamtąd gdzie pieprz rośnie. Czasami nie warto pchać się na siłę tam gdzie nie pasujemy.

Oczy Louisa wędrowały wzdłuż zakręconych schodów, które jak na jego oko wykonane zostały z czegoś w rodzaju marmuru. Poczuł jak przez chwilę robi mu się niedobrze i lekko kręci mu się w głowie. To do prawdy przytłaczające, widzieć tyle bogactwa w jednym pomieszczeniu. Louis wiedział oczywiście, to znaczy spodziewał się, że Harry jest bogaty jednak… ten dom zrobił na nim ogromne wrażenie. Czasami zatrzymywał się dłużej przy artykułach w gazetach bądź Internecie, które szczegółowo opisywały zarobki gwiazd, jednak to zawsze były tylko liczby. Jeden milion tu, drugi tam. Nigdy nie widział takiego życia naprawdę. Zawsze było na tyle odległe, że nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. A teraz był tutaj, wewnątrz tego wszystkiego i nie czuł się z tym faktem najlepiej.

\- Będziemy tak stać czy może zabierzemy się do pracy? – Jego rozmyślania przerwał mu głos Harrego, w którym wyczuwalna była nuta zdenerwowania. Szatyn podejrzewał, że to nie tyle stres przed galą co fakt, że on sam znajduje się w domu bruneta. Pewnie nie był tu mile widziany.

\- Tak, jasne, zaczynajmy – powiedział, poprawiając torbę, która zsunęła mu się z ramienia. Zerknął w kierunku Harrego, który miał już na sobie czarną koszulę, z jakiegoś niezwykle kunsztownego materiału. Louis kompletnie nie znał się na modzie, jednak z łatwością mógł powiedzieć czy coś kosztowało pięćdziesiąt funtów czy może dziesięć razy więcej. Gdy patrzysz na drogą rzecz zwyczajnie wiesz, że nie była tania. Tak samo było w przypadku stroju Stylesa. Koszula zapięta pod samą szyję, marynarka w tym samym kolorze, która idealnie podkreślała jego szerokie, dobrze zbudowane ramiona. Natomiast spodnie, które na siebie włożył jeszcze bardziej eksponowały smukłe nogi mężczyzny. Louis był pod ogromnym wrażeniem jego wyglądu, jednak postanowił nie dać niczego po sobie poznać, nie miał zamiaru uświadamiać Harrego w tym jak dobrze wygląda. Akurat na to – jego zdaniem – dziś nie zasługiwał. Może sobie wygrać jako najlepszy aktor, ale niech nie myśli, że jest pępkiem świata.

Niebieskooki ruszył za brunetem w nieznanym sobie kierunku. Zerknął tylko czy Andy idzie za nimi i ku jego uciesze, znajdowała się tuż za nim z telefonem przy uchu. Nie chciał spędzić bóg wie ile czasu sam na sam z Harrym, to znajdowało się na ostatnim miejscu listy jego dzisiejszych potrzeb.

Podczas, krótkiego zwiedzania, które wcale nim nie było szatyn zdążył zauważyć, że co pomieszczenie tym gorzej. Wszystko było tak gustowne i eleganckie, że raz jeszcze poczuł się jak menel. Niesamowite uczucie, doprawdy. Harry szedł pewnie w tylko jemu znanym kierunku, ani razu nie odwracając się w stronę pozostałej dwójki. Dopiero kiedy zaczęli zbliżać się do najbardziej oddalonego od salonu miejsca w mieszkaniu – a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Louisowi – zerknął przelotnie w ich kierunku.

\- Okej, jesteśmy – mruknął otwierając białe, masywne drzwi.

Na widok tego co się za nimi znajdowało Louis wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić swój oddech. To było jak ogromna garderoba, łazienka i spa w jednym. Na ścianach znajdowały się półki, w których wisiały najróżniejsze ubrania; marynarki, koszule i cała reszta. Dalej było ogromne lustro, parawan – co przypominało pracownię krawca albo zwyczajnie miejsce do przymiarek. Dalej było tylko gorzej. Stanowisko do masażu i całej reszty dziwnych rzeczy o których Louis nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Poczuł się nieco lepiej kiedy zauważył zwykły fotel i średnich rozmiarów lusterko z lewej strony. Udał się w tamtym kierunku i położył swoją torbę na blacie przed nim.

\- Jakieś propozycje? – Andy rzuciła pytanie w jego kierunku. W prawdzie miał już kilka pomysłów, jednak pierwszeństwo ma zawsze klient.

\- Najpierw chcę usłyszeć życzenia – powiedział, patrząc w kierunku Harrego. Ten natomiast stał na środku pomieszczenia z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Nie chciałbym niczego specjalnego – mruknął podchodząc do fotela, przy którym stał już Louis. Zajął miejsce i tak jak to miał w zwyczaju, wbił spojrzenie w swoje odbicie i zastygł w bezruchu. Cudownie – powiedział do siebie w duchu Louis. Uwielbiał zdecydowanych ludzi.

\- Może ułożę włosy tak jak to robiłem zwykle, a przód nieco uniosę? Co ty na to? – zapytał, dotykając dłońmi włosów Harrego. Starał się mu pokazać co dokładnie ma na myśli. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie kiwnięcie głową, jednak tyle mu wystarczyło. Niemal natychmiast zabrał się do pracy.

\- Harry? Dzwonił kierowca i pytał czy adres, który wskazałeś jako pierwszy przystanek jest nadal aktualny, ponieważ kręci się tam trochę paparazzi – Andy usiadła na stołku obok bruneta, wpatrując się z zainteresowaniem w poczynania Louisa. Bez przerwy miała w dłoni telefon.

\- Może niech ktoś już teraz pojedzie po Cait, nie będzie wtedy żadnych zdjęć – powiedział Harry. Jego oczy były zamknięte, skrzydełka nosa poruszały się z każdym kolejnym wdechem. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

\- Okej, już dzwonię do jej agenta. Wiesz chociaż jaką będzie miała na sobie sukienkę?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Zapytaj tego agenta, do którego dzwonisz – odparował Harry. Louis miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, jednak w porę się opanował.

\- Od początku mówiłam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł – mruknęła Andy, wystukując coś na ekranie swojego smartphona.  

\- Ja także, nie wiem po co mam iść na tę galę z kimkolwiek? Zawsze chodziłem sam i było w porządku. – Brunet wydawał się coraz bardziej spięty, powodowało to, że tym samym szatyn stawał się równie zdenerwowany. Mimo to skupiał się na swojej pracy, nie chcąc popełnić żadnego błędu. Wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne.

\- Cait gra w jednym z najpopularniejszych filmów dekady, jeśli się z nią tam pojawisz zauważą cię także ci, którzy są jej fanami i nie do końca lubią ciebie. Wzbudzicie ogromne zainteresowanie, to ważne przed twoją premierą – wytłumaczyła Andy.

\- Nie potrzebuję zainteresowania jej fanów – burknął brunet. Jego dłoń powędrowała do ust, które potarł w nerwowym geście. Dopiero wtedy Louis zauważył krzyż wytatuowany na dłoni chłopaka.

\- Owszem, potrzebujesz. Im więcej zainteresowania twoją osobą tym lepiej. Pamiętasz jeszcze o tym obiedzie we wtorek?

\- Mam wyjść na jakiegoś palanta, który umawia się z dwiema laskami na raz? – Harry otworzył wreszcie oczy, które wyglądały na przepełnione złością. Louis potrząsnął głową i zaczął układać przód fryzury zielonookiego. Chciałby być teraz gdzieś indziej, daleko stąd.

\- To tylko na potrzeby promocji. Po premierze możesz robić co chcesz – Andy mrugnęła w jego kierunku.

Louis nie chciał wiedzieć co dokładnie miał oznaczać ten gest. Powrócił do pracy i dzięki temu już po kilku minutach otrzymał od Andy mocny uścisk i coś w rodzaju pisku zachwytu.

\- Jest cudownie! Harry wyglądasz jeszcze przystojniej, wszyscy będą zachwyceni. – Oczy dziewczyny błyszczały się kiedy wpatrywała się w bruneta siedzącego na fotelu.

Jedyną osobą, o której nie można było powiedzieć, że jest zadowolona był rzecz jasna – Harry. Przypominał posąg, jego twarz nie wyrażała zupełnie niczego. Louis przez chwilę wystraszył się, że fryzura nie spodobała się brunetowi i, że będzie musiał niszczyć to dzieło, które stworzył i zaczynać zupełnie od początku. Na szczęście po kilku sekundach podczas których szatyn zeszedł na zawał co najmniej dwa razy Harry zdecydował się w końcu odezwać.

\- Jest okej, podoba mi się – mruknął zupełnie bez wyrazu podnosząc się z fotela. Zaczął poprawiać swoje ubrania, jednak jak można się było spodziewać po krótkiej chwili do pomieszczenia weszły dwie osoby. Zapewne były odpowiedzialne za ubrania Harrego, ponieważ zaczęły doprowadzać to co miał na sobie do absolutnej perfekcji. Louis powstrzymywał się całą swoją siłą woli od przewrócenia oczami. Zastanawiał się także ile jeszcze osób skrywa się w tym domu.

\- To chyba na tyle, jakby coś to dzwońcie, okej? – odezwał się Louis, i chociaż skierował to pytanie do Andy i Harrego, to miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że słuchała go tylko jednak osoba.

\- Jasne, Lou. Na miejscu jest mnóstwo stylistów, więc na pewno nie będziemy mieli kłopotów. Jednak pamiętaj, że na premierę jedziesz z nami. Harry musi wtedy błyszczeć, będziesz nam potrzebny na miejscu – powiedziała menagerka. Louis uniósł brwi w lekkim szoku, jednak pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Nie spodziewał się tego, jeśli ma być szczery. Tak jakby jeszcze do niego nie dotarło, że czesze jednego z najpopularniejszych aktorów w Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- To do zobaczenia, w poniedziałek? – wymamrotał Louis, po czym pożegnał się z Andy krótkim uściskiem. Nie kłopotał się nawet z mówieniem czegokolwiek w kierunku Harrego. I tak zostałby zignorowany.

Niestety nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że dotarcie do wyjścia z tego labiryntu drogich mebli może się okazać dla Louisa niemałym wyzwaniem. Przez chwilę szatyn zastanawiał się w którym kierunku powinien się udać, ale wtedy poczuł czyjąś obecność za plecami. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i prawie upadł widząc przed sobą Harrego. Chłopak wyglądał naprawdę dobrze.

\- Odprowadzę cię – mruknął wyższy po czym wyprzedził skołowanego Louisa i ruszył przed siebie – no chodź – dodał kiedy zauważył, że szatyn dalej stoi w tym samym miejscu.

Niebieskooki dreptał za nim ściskając w dłoniach pasek od swojej torby. Panowała między nimi zupełna cisza, jednak Louis był wdzięczny Harremu za to, że ten nie próbuje wciągnąć go w żadną pogawędkę. Chociaż szczerze wątpił, aby brunet chciał z nim rozmawiać.

Kiedy dotarli w końcu do drzwi Louis odetchnął z ulgą. Harry chyba to zauważył, ponieważ zmarszczył swoje gęste brwi i spojrzał na niższego chłopaka jakby dopiero przypomniał sobie, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje.

\- Dalej już chyba sam trafisz? – zapytał Harry, sięgając dłonią do klamki.

\- Tak, jasne, tak, dzięki – Louis plątał się w słowach, patrząc się prosto w zielone oczy Stylesa. Nie było w nich nic oprócz irytacji. Szatyn jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnął zapaść się pod ziemię.

Wyminął starszego chłopaka i czym prędzej ruszył do swojego auta. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w środku oparł czoło o kierownicę i siedział tak kilka minut nie mogąc dojść do siebie.

\- Co to kurwa było? – mruknął.

Potrząsnął głową i odpalił silnik, po czym wyjechał z posesji Harrego naciskając pedał gazu tak mocno jakby to od tego zależało jego życie.

~*~

Kolejne garści chipsów znikały w ustach Louisa podczas, gdy ten siedział przed telewizorem i oczekiwał na relację z czerwonych dywanów gali, w której miał brać udział Harry. Naiwnie tłumaczył sobie, że robi to tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby zobaczyć jak fryzura, której był autorem sprawuje się w świetle reflektorów.

Po pięciu minutach bezsensownego wgapiania się w reklamy, program na żywo nareszcie się zaczął. Louis chwycił za pilot, aby pogłośnić nieco głos w telewizorze.

Znajoma twarz którejś z prezenterek programu muzycznego przywitała wszystkich oglądających, po czym zaprosiła do oglądania relacji z przejścia gwiazd po czerwonym dywanie. Niesamowite – pomyślał Louis. Leżał on przykryty kocem i czekał aż pojawi się osoba, na której widoku zależało mu najbardziej.

Stało się to dopiero po dwudziestu minutach. Szatyn z zainteresowaniem obserwował moment, w którym Harry opuścił czarne auto. Zmarszczył brwi kiedy zauważył, że obok bruneta pojawiła się jakaś brunetka, o ciemnej karnacji, ubrana w czerwoną suknię do ziemi. Ach, no tak… przecież Andy mówiła coś o jakiejś partnerce dla Harrego. Oboje uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha, w pewnym momencie Styles chwycił za rękę dziewczynę i ludzie, znajdujący się za barierkami; między innymi fani i fotoreporterzy – oszaleli. Louis także. Wpatrywał się w idealną twarz Harrego, który wyglądał jak ucieleśnienie ideału. Jego włosy wyglądały świetnie, tak samo śnieżnobiały uśmiech, który ani trochę nie wyglądał jakby był wymuszony. Przez chwilę szatyn zastanawiał się jakby to było zobaczyć go na własne oczy. Jednak, chyba nie prędko będzie mu to dane, ponieważ raczej nie było szansy, aby pojawił się on na twarzy Harrego w jego obecności. Miło było widzieć tę nieco przyjemniejszą odsłonę aktora.

I gdyby nie rozmowa pomiędzy Stylesem, a Andy której był świadkiem byłby w stanie uwierzyć w to, że między nim, a Cait idącą obok – jest jakieś uczucie. Byli bardzo przekonywujący, ale dla nich, aktorów to pewnie chleb powszedni. Przecież nie ma dnia kiedy nie udawaliby kogoś kim tak naprawdę nie są.

Rozmyślania Louisa przerywa słodki głosik jednej z dziennikarek, której udało się zatrzymać Harrego.

\- Wow, naprawdę świetnie wyglądacie! Czy to sukienka od Stelli? Dobrze na tobie leży – mówiła to tak entuzjastycznie, że szatyn przez chwilę rozważał czy, aby na pewno oglądanie tego programu było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Dziękuję, przygotowała ją specjalnie dla mnie – odpowiedziała brunetka stojąca obok Harrego. Chłopak w dalszym ciągu wyglądał na uśmiechniętego i rozluźnionego. Louis był ciekaw czy było tak naprawdę czy była to może maska, którą Harry przywdział na siebie tego wieczora. Obstawał raczej przy tym drugim, zważając na osobowość Stylesa, z którą zdążył się już zapoznać.

\- Przyszliście razem… czy to coś oznacza? Macie coś do powiedzenia głodnym informacji i pikantnych szczegółów fanom? – zapytała prezenterka.

Para spojrzała na siebie przelotnie po czym roześmiali się tak sztucznie, że Louis ledwo powstrzymał się przed wyrzuceniem pięści w górę na znak zwycięstwa. Miał rację! Harry nie mógł być pogodny i radosny… na serio.

\- Lubimy swoje towarzystwo, a skoro nadarzyła się okazja to dlaczego by jej nie wykorzystać, prawda? – Po raz pierwszy odezwał się Harry. Jego głos był równie głęboki i niski co w rzeczywistości.

Po wymienieniu jeszcze kilku nudnawych uprzejmości para oddaliła się, a dziennikarka zajęła się przepytywaniem kolejnych gwiazd, które przybyły na tę samą galę.

Louis dotrwał zaledwie do momentu, w którym Harry odbierał nagrodę i wygłosił doprawdy króciutkie podziękowanie, w którym wyraził swą wdzięczność ekipie z którą współpracował oraz rodzinie, która go wspiera. Szatyn położył się do łóżka z myślą, że on także zalicza się teoretycznie do „ekipy”, o której mówił brunet. Chociaż szczerze wątpił, aby Harry miał go na myśli.

~*~

Pogoda niemal perfekcyjnie odzwierciedlała to w jaki sposób czuł się Louis. Lało jak z cebra, a w dodatku wiało sprawiając, że deszcz stawał się jeszcze bardziej uciążliwy dla przechodniów. I chociaż wszyscy powinni być przyzwyczajeni do tego rodzaju pogody, to mimo wszystko milej było obserwować to wszystko z wnętrza ciepłego auta, a nie idąc po mokrym chodniku i co jakiś czas wpadając na ogromnych rozmiarów kałużę. Louis fuknął pod nosem kiedy poczuł, że jego doszczętnie już przemoczony trampek po raz kolejny utonął w błocie. Czy ktoś mógłby go uderzyć, ale tak bardzo mocno, żeby wyzbył się tego całego pokładu idiotyzmu, który w nim drzemał. Jakim cudem mógł uznać, że włożenie białych conversów na taką pogodę będzie dobrym wyborem? Wystarczyło spełnić jeden warunek – a mianowicie, być Louisem Tomlinsonem, królem idiotów.

Śpieszył się właśnie na przystanek, z którego miał odjechać ostatni autobus, którym mógł się dostać na plan filmowy. Jego zielona parka, która zmieniła się w coś w rodzaju mokrej szmaty nie dawała nawet odrobiny ciepła, przez co trząsł się jak osika. Poprawił przyklejone do czoła kosmyki włosów i z ulgą spojrzał na zegarek, który mówił, że ma jeszcze pięć minut do przyjazdu autobusu.

Jego samochód umarł śmiercią tragiczną i niestety nie chciał odpalić, dlatego był zmuszony do tego karkołomnego marszu w deszczu. Obiecał sobie, że jeszcze tego samego dnia odda go w ręce mechaników.

Cierpienie, które odczuwał – zarówno to fizyczne jak i psychiczne – nie trwało zbyt długo. Kiedy zajął miejsce na samym tyle pojazdu sięgnął do torby i wyjął z niej swoje słuchawki. Nie zamierzał wgapiać się w okno przez czterdzieści minut w zupełniej ciszy, jak jakiś wariat. Na szczęście, było w miarę pusto. Louis nie przepadał za tłokiem. Przynajmniej w tej sferze mu się dzisiaj poszczęściło.

Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami dotarł na miejsce równo o dwunastej. A, to z kolei oznaczało, że ma jeszcze dwadzieścia minut na rozłożenie swojego sprzętu i przygotowanie się do spotkania z Harrym i jego ponuractwem. Zaczynał już powoli tęsknić za Andy, która przestała towarzyszyć Stylesowi podczas zdjęć. Przyjeżdżała tylko przez pierwszy tydzień, aby przypilnować czegoś co miała do przypilnowania – Louis nie miał pojęcia o tych wszystkich procedurach związanych z pracą nad filmem.

Rozejrzał się po kamperze, który na okres zdjęć przeznaczony był dla Harrego. Znajdowało się tutaj małe miejsce do odpoczynku, gdzie przez większość czasu Louis oraz reszta załogi ślęczała, grając w różnego rodzaju gry lub czytając książki. Harry w tym czasie dawał z siebie maksimum umiejętności. Raz na jakiś czas wzywani byli, do poprawek jego wizerunku, jednak zdarzało się to nad wyraz rzadko, jeśli wierzyć opiniom kilku dziewczyn od charakteryzacji. Kamper posiadał także oddzielne pomieszczenie, do którego wstęp miał tylko Harry i niestety Louis nie miał pojęcia co znajdowało się za drzwiami, z którymi czasami znikał aktor. Oprócz kącika nudy było tutaj także kilka stanowisk do charakteryzacji, gdzie wykonywany był make-up, oraz fotel na którym szatyn czesał Harrego. Teraz, kiedy jego włosy były skrócone nie miał zbyt wiele pracy. Wystarczyło je umyć i delikatnie wymodelować. Harry grał w końcu twardziela z bronią, nie musiał wyglądać przystojnie. Chociaż i tak wyglądał – oczywiście, skromnym zdaniem Louisa.

Mył właśnie grube szczotki, którymi czasami nadawał lokom Harrego jeszcze większego skrętu kiedy usłyszał jego głos. Był zachrypnięty, jednak nie tak jak zwykle. Brzmiał na chorego.

\- Stephanie, naprawdę nie mam do tego głowy. Proszę, zrób coś, żeby mój nos nie wyglądał na czerwony i będę cię nosił za to na rękach.

\- Ale gdzieś się tak załatwił, co? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna idąca ramię w ramię z brunetem. Była jedną z najmilszych kobiet jakie przyszło poznać Louisowi. Oczywiście oprócz jego mamy.

\- Po gali był bankiet i być może zapomniałem założyć płaszcza w przerwach na papierosa – wytłumaczył chłopak.

\- Serwus, Lou – Stephanie podeszła do Louisa i oplotła jego ciało swoimi ramionami. Chociaż była kobietą, to szatyn czuł się przy niej nieco niepewnie. Była wyższa i bardzo wysportowana. Czuł mięśnie jej brzucha, kiedy złożyła na jego policzku przesadnie głośnego całusa. – Dobrze wyglądasz, fajna koszula, gdzie ją kupiłeś? Szukam czegoś takiego dla swojego męża, jest takim flejtusem, a moi rodzice zaprosili nas do teatru w przyszły piątek, nie mam zamiaru się za niego wstydzić. – I tak, zdecydowanie była gadatliwa, ale to działało na jej ogromny plus. Louis nie należał do zbyt rozmownych ludzi, o wiele bardziej wolał słuchać.

\- Jest z wyprzedaży, wyślę ci później link do strony, na której ją znalazłem – powiedział szatyn, przyglądając się Harremu, który usiadł na jednej z kanap.

Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Miał sińce pod oczami i zaczerwienienia wokół nosa i oczu, jakby dręczył go potworny katar. Podejrzenia Louisa sprawdziły się w momencie, w którym Styles kichnął i natychmiast sięgnął po pudełko chusteczek higienicznych.

\- Dzięki, Lou, jesteś kochany – mruknęła dziewczyna. – A ty, nieźle się załatwiłeś. Będziesz dziś miał makijaż niczym rasowa modelka – skierowała swoje słowa w kierunku Harrego, którego jedyną reakcją było burknięcie czegoś niezrozumiałego. – Módl się, żeby Andy tego nie odkryła.

\- Spadaj, Steph, okej? Daj mi spokój – wymamrotał Styles, chowając głowę w poduszce, o którą wcześniej opierał głowę.

\- Dobra, ale za pięć minut widzę cię na stanowisku. Zobaczę co da się zrobić, a później Lou postara się doprowadzić twoje gniazdo na głowie do porządku.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ dla niego nawet skotłowane loki bruneta były zachwycające. Może zaczynał wariować, jednak był fryzjerem, i naprawdę nie potrafił oprzeć się ładnym włosom. A te Harrego, były naprawdę ładne.

Jak się okazało chory Harry to także ten sam ignorujący, małomówny Harry, którego zdążył już poznać Louis. Kiedy usiadł na fotelu, który przygotował dla niego szatyn wyglądał już nieco lepiej. Zniknęły jego worki pod oczami, a skóra wokół nosa miała naturalny, jasny odcień. Louis nie miał pojęcia czego używała Stephanie, ale to zdecydowanie miało jakiś związek z magią. Normalne kosmetyki nie dają takiego efektu, był tego pewien. Wiele razy przyglądał się malujące mamie, i chociaż był ogromnym fanem jej urody to jeszcze nigdy nie widział, aby udało jej się uzyskać podobny efekt. Być może chodziło o wartość używanych kosmetyków, niestety Jay nie mogła sobie pozwolić na nic z wyższej półki.

Potrząsnął jednak głową i powrócił do teraźniejszości. Włosy. Harry. Musiał zabrać się do pracy.

Najpierw dokładnie rozczesał włosy Harrego, a następnie przeszedł do nakładania na nie pianki, która powodowała, że stawały się elastyczne i lśniące. Na szczęście Styles oszczędził mu pracy i dzięki temu szatyn mógł pominąć krok z myciem.

\- Voila, gotowe – powiedział, patrząc na znudzony wyraz twarzy Harrego.

\- Dzięki – mruknął chłopak i wstał z krzesła.

\- Urocze stworzenie, z tego naszego Harolda – odezwała się Stephanie kiedy tylko Styles opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Masz rację, jest ucieleśnieniem radości z życia – zaśmiał się Eddy, jeden z make-upistów. Wywołał tym śmiech dwójki innych dziewcząt oraz Louisa. Zdjęcia zbliżały się ku końcowi, dlatego ekipa coraz bardziej się zmniejszała.

\- Ale przyznacie, jest gorący – zachichotała jedna z dziewczyn.

\- O tak, kiedy go dotkniesz to aż skwierczy – zripostował Louis, oczyszczając blat przy którym jeszcze chwilę temu pracował. Stephanie parsknęła śmiechem na jego słowa, tak samo Eddy. Reszta dziewczyn zmroziła go spojrzeniem. Czyli, że się nie zaprzyjaźnią, w porządku Louis mógł to znieść.

Po skończonej pracy szatyn ruszył w kierunku bramy, która prowadziła do wyjścia poza teren planu zdjęciowego. Stało przy nim mnóstwo ochroniarzy, co stanowiło naprawdę niezły widok. Chociaż Louisowi nie uśmiechała się ponowna jazda autobusem, to nie mógł liczyć na nic więcej. Za taksówkę zapłaciłby majątek, a niestety nie znał tutaj nikogo aż na tyle, aby móc poprosić o podwózkę. W grę wchodziła Stephanie, ale było mu jakoś głupio ją o to zapytać. A z resztą i tak nie widział jej od rozmowy w kamperze. Być może już dawno stąd odjechała.

\- Cholera – mruknął pod nosem po raz kolejny wchodząc prosto w kałużę. Tyle, ze tym razem na jego spodniach pojawiły się plamy z błota. – Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Nie dość, że czuję się okropnie to jeszcze będę tak wyglądać. – Czasami kiedy był w podłym nastroju miał tendencję mówienia do siebie.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą dźwięk nadjeżdżającego auta i nie zdążył nawet odskoczyć, ponieważ kierowca gnał tak szybko, że w jednym momencie Louis zaczął przypominać błotnego potwora. Jakiś kompletny debil, jechał tak szybko, przez drogę, która z asfaltem nie miała niczego wspólnego – że wystarczyła chwila, aby cała jej zawartość znalazła się właśnie na nim.

\- Kurwa – warknął podnosząc głowę do góry. Zmrużył oczy i niemal krzyknął ze złości kiedy zauważył pewną bardzo znajomą czuprynę za kierownicą auta. W prawdzie było ono już daleko, jednak wszędzie poznałby to kłębowisko loków. – Co za… - urwał próbując pozbyć się błota, które oblepiało niemal cały przód jego kurtki. Nie miał nawet parasola, przez co z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz bardziej przemoczony.  

Uznał jednak, że gorzej być już nie może i czym prędzej pognał w kierunku przystanka. Pragnął być już w domu, jak najdalej od deszczu, który nie przestawał padać.

~*~

\- Ten palant wjechał w sam środek bagna i mnie ochlapał, nawet się nie zatrzymał, dasz wiarę? – Rozemocjonowany Louis siedział na kanapie obok Jennifer i opowiadał jej właśnie jak wielkim dupkiem był Harry Styles.

\- Nienawidzę takich gości. Uroda to nie wszystko – mruknęła sięgając po kolejną garść popcornu. Ryan, narzeczony dziewczyny przypatrywał im się z uśmiechem kręcąc co jakiś czas głową. – Heej, nie rób tak, mówimy o poważnych sprawach. – Kobieta oparła głowę na dłoni i spojrzała na niego złowrogo.

\- W porządku, przecież nic nie mówię – zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Poznałeś go, prawda? Wtedy też był takim dupkiem? – Jen podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i z uwagą spojrzała na Ryana.

Mężczyzna potarł policzek dłonią i przeniósł swój wzrok z ekranu telewizora na pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Tak, widziałem się z nim jakieś dwa może trzy raz, we Francji, na jakimś festiwalu. Może trzy lata temu, nie pamiętam dokładnie.

\- No i? Może coś więcej? – mruknęła Jen.

\- Poczekaj, staram się sobie przypomnieć – powiedział mężczyzna. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że jest fajnym gościem, wiecie, dobrze wychowanym? Z manierami? Pomagał kobietom zdejmować płaszcze i tak dalej, całkiem inteligentny…

\- Boże, Ryan, ale z ciebie nudziarz.. – wymamrotała Jennifer i chwyciła dłoń Louisa – uratuj mnie od niego, błagam. Możemy być jeszcze szczęśliwy, Lou! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, powodując tym samym wybuch śmiech ze strony Louisa.

\- Nie chcę stracić głowy, widziałaś jego mięśnie? – zapytał Louis, za co otrzymał od Ryana mrugnięcie okiem.

\- O nie! Byłam pierwsza – Jen objęła ramionami szyję Louisa i przytknęła do siebie ich twarze. – Możesz pomarzyć, R.

\- Myślę, że ktoś cię już ubiegł… - zanucił mężczyzna. Louis i Jennifer spojrzeli na niego, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał niebieskooki.

\- No wiesz, kto się czubi ten się lubi.

I okej. Louis nie miał pojęcia czym jego przyjaciółka karmi swojego narzeczonego, ale najwidoczniej bardzo mu to szkodzi. Że… on i Harry? To nawet nie miało choćby jednego procenta prawdopodobieństwa. Z wielu powodów.

\- Przecież on jest hetero – powiedziała Jen, ściskając mocniej ramię Louisa. – Harry mam na myśli.

Jednak Ryan uśmiechnął się tylko w ich kierunku po czym chwycił swój komputer i wyszedł z salonu, oznajmiając, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia.

\- Przepraszam cię za niego, czasami bredzi bez sensu. Lou, błagam cię, nie mieszaj się w nic ze Stylesem. Słyszałam o nim dużo, i wiesz, że nie lubię plotek… ale każda przecież ma w sobie ziarnko prawdy. Nie miał zbyt wielu partnerek, jednak w naszych kręgach znany był jako notoryczny podrywacz do tego taki najgorszy z możliwych. Rozkochiwał i porzucał, tak jakby to było coś zabawnego, coś w rodzaju gry. Wiele kobiet pałało do niego czystą nienawiścią. – Dziewczyna wyglądała na naprawdę przejętą kiedy to mówiła. Jednak Louis tego nie potrzebował, przecież nie było mowy o tym, aby Harry podobał mu się jako facet choćby odrobinę.

\- Jen, na palcach jednej ręki mogę policzyć to ile razy ten człowiek się do mnie odezwał. Naprawdę będę ostatnią osobą, na którą Harry Styles zwróciłby uwagę.

\- Mam nadzieję, Lou – mruknęła dziewczyna, pocierając dłonią jego ramię.

\- A ty nigdy go nie poznałaś? – zainteresował się szatyn.

\- Co? Ach, nie. Owszem pracowałam przy kilku filmach, które robił, ale nigdy nie miałam okazji. Co innego Ryan, wiem, że raz byli na drinku. Po tym jak wrócił strasznie się pokłóciliśmy. Może to także dlatego mam do Stylesa takie uprzedzenie, źle mi się kojarzy.

\- W porządku, nie rozmawiajmy już o nim – odezwał się Louis, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny, która odwzajemniła gest.

Powrócili do oglądania programu, który dotyczył jakiegoś konkursu kucharzy. Jednak ciszę w pewnym momencie przerwał dźwięk wiadomości, która przyszła na telefon Louisa.

Szatyn zerknął na ekran i prawie jęknął widząc jej treść:

_Mamy jutro sesję, szykuj się na ósmą rano! Sherfield 8, drugie piętro. Podaj moje nazwisko. Do zoba! ;) Andy._

\- Co tam? – Jen zerknęła Louisowi przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. – Słabo.

\- Bardzo. Myślałem, że będę miał chociaż jeden dzień wolnego.

\- Przynajmniej nie musisz jechać na to kompletne zadupie, ach i pogadaj z Andy, żeby następnym razem załatwili ci jakiś transport – powiedziała dziewczyna.

Louis spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową patrząc jak okruszki popcornu pokrywają niemal całą jej koszulkę. Dłonią pocierała swój już sporych rozmiarów brzuch. Szatyn nie mógł się doczekać zostania wujkiem. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i postanowił wyrzucić z głowy Andy, Harrego i całą resztę. Zacznie się tym przejmować jutro.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sory za tak długą przerwę, niestety nie poprawię się... nie mam pojcia kiedy pojawi się następny.

Sherfield okazało się dosyć ciekawą dzielnicą. Chociaż Louis mógł się pochwalić całkiem dobrą znajomością miasta to, lekko się zdziwił kiedy uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę – nigdy tam nie był. Główna ulica składała się z rzędu dobrych butików oraz restauracji. Och, więc zagadka rozwikłana. Nie miał tutaj czego szukać, więc po co miałby kiedykolwiek się tutaj znaleźć? Niemal cała zawartość jego szafy była warta tyle co zwykłe dżinsy od projektanta.

Pokręcił głową i zaparkował w pobliżu jednej z dobrze wyglądających knajpek. Gdyby tylko był przy kasie, zamówiłby sobie dużą kawę i wszedł z nią do środka. Może wreszcie nie czułby się jak biedak pośród całego tego towarzystwa, które współpracowało z Harrym. Jak wynikało z jego obserwacji był chyba jedyną osobą, która nie posiadała iPhona. Wolał to sobie tłumaczyć jak bunt przeciwko nadęciu, a nie zwykły brak pieniędzy.

Wysiadł z auta i ruszył wzdłuż ulicy szukając czegokolwiek co miałoby w adresie liczbę 8. Niestety oprócz szyldów zapraszających na przekąski, które akurat jego odstraszały zamiast zachęcać – ze względu na swoją cenę – nie zauważył niczego innego.

Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i zadzwonił do Andy, która odebrała po jednym sygnale.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – szepnęła wściekle. Louis przełknął jedynie ślinę, jego dłonie powoli zaczynały się pocić.

\- Nie mogę trafić, mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć jak mam dojść?

\- Och, akurat tego nie będę ci tłumaczyła – zironizowała, po czym dodała – nad „Quile” jest taki obrazeczek z różyczką. Skręcisz tam w lewo i wejdziesz w pierwsze drzwi. Błagam cię, pośpiesz się – powiedziała po czym zakończyła połączenie.

Louis miał ochotę płakać, ponieważ nie miał bladego pojęcia gdzie znajdowało się to całe „Quile”.

\- Hej, Lou! – usłyszał krzyk Stephanie, która właśnie wysiadała ze swojego samochodu. Pomachała w jego kierunku, a szatynowi przeszło przez myśl, że ktoś na górze, nareszcie postanowił okazać mu nieco serca.

\- Hej, Steph! Dobrze cię widzieć. – Uśmiechnął się i ruszył w jej kierunku.

\- Nie masz pojęcia gdzie iść, prawda? – Spojrzała na niego powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Najmniejszego.

\- Chodź. – Chwyciła jego ramię i razem ruszyli w kompletnie przeciwną stronę.

Po kilkuminutowym spacerze nareszcie dotarli na miejsce. Louis nie był gotowy na spotkanie z potworem. A mianowicie z Andy, która zaatakowała go, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.

\- Do cholery! Gdzieżeś był?! Czekamy na ciebie i czekamy, a ciebie nie ma – warknęła.

\- Przepraszam, boże, naprawdę, Andy. Trochę się zgubiłem, naprawdę przepraszam. Już zabieram się do pracy – powiedział, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. – A tak właściwie to gdzie jest Harry?

\- Nie ma go! – krzyknęła tak głośno, że resztkami sił Louis powstrzymał się przed zatkaniem uszu. – Dzwoniłam, pisałam i zero odzewu. Doprowadzicie mnie do szału, obaj. Masz szczęście, że już tu jesteś. Nie wiem co bym ci zrobiła, gdybyś się spóźnił jeszcze minutę – sapnęła, ponownie przykładając telefon do ucha. – Cholerny, Styles!

\- Przepraszam… - Jakaś młoda dziewczyna podeszła do Andy, jednak natychmiast uciekła kiedy zobaczyła jej chęć mordu w oczach.

\- Boże, Andy… wyluzuj – mruknęła Steph, która niewiadomo skąd wzięła się nagle obok Louisa. – Ile raz wykręcał nam taki numer, to cud, że na zdjęcia nigdy się nie spóźnił. Pewnie gdzieś zabalował, a teraz szuka telefonu – mrugnęła do niego, po czym dodała – i kluczyków od auta. Albo robi coś jeszcze gorszego… - zaśmiała się, obejmując ramiona szatyna swoim.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie Stephanie. Niech nikt nie mówi, ani słowa.

Podczas, gdy Andy w dalszym ciągu próbowała dodzwonić się do Stylesa, szatyn postanowił pozwiedzać. Szybko odnalazł swoje stanowisko przy którym zostawił torbę, którą zawsze miał przy sobie w takich przypadkach, a następnie udał się na krótką przechadzkę. Całe studio składało się z białego pomieszczenia, oświetlonego każdym rodzajem lamp o różnym natężeniu światła. Wszędzie rozstawiona była cała masa sprzętu. To robiło ogromne wrażenie.

Gdy Louis jest zbyt zajęty pochłanianiem widoków, panujący w pomieszczeniu rozgardiasz nagle ucichł. Niebieskooki chłopak rozejrzał się i wtedy dostrzegł Harrego, który wyglądał jakby dopiero co wrócił z naprawdę dobrych wakacji.

\- Harry Styles! Dzwoniłam! – krzyknęła w jego kierunku Andy.

\- Spokojnie. Już jestem, miałem mały poślizg. Możemy zaczynać? –zapytał fotografa, który trzymał w dłoniach aparat. Jego oczy przypominały te, które często widzi się u przerażonych dzieci. Louis zastanowił się kogo jeszcze ma w garści Harry.

\- I… co sobie myślisz? Że przyjdziesz, tak po prostu i co? Wszystko będzie w porządku? – Andy spojrzała na bruneta jakby ten co najmniej zabił jej matkę. Szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jednak to szybko przemieniło się w grymas kiedy zauważał, że dziewczyna zaczęła płakać. Silna, bezkompromisowa Andy, najzwyczajniej w świecie płakała. Louis momentalnie zacisnął pięści. Chociaż nie był typem wojownika, to nigdy nie pozwoliłby, aby jakakolwiek dziewczyna płakała w jego obecności.

\- An? Co się dzieje? – Stephanie ruszyła w kierunku blondynki. Ta, jednak zrobiła krok w tył nadal uparcie świdrując Harrego wzrokiem.

Louis czuł się jakby trafił nagle do bardzo niskobudżetowego dramatu. Na Boga, co się tutaj działo?

\- Posłuchaj, Andy… zróbmy tę sesję i wtedy porozmawiamy, nie rób scen, w porządku? – zapytał Harry, próbując dotknąć ramienia dziewczyny.

\- Nie, nie będziemy już rozmawiać. Dla mnie wszystko jest już jasne, szukaj kogoś na moje miejsce. Mam dość – szepnęła blondynka, po czym pobiegła szybko w kierunku swojej torebki. Kiedy tylko ją chwyciła wyszła z pomieszczenia nie zaszczycając nikogo nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Szatyn myślał, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Harry ma w sobie tyle taktu, że być może wyjdzie za Andy i sprawdzi, co się z nią dzieje. Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło. Styles ruszył w kierunku charakteryzatorek i zaczął z nimi spokojnie gawędzić.

\- Kurwa… co się właśnie stało? – zapytała Steph, patrząc na Louisa zdziwionym wzrokiem.

\- Mnie się pytasz? Wracajmy lepiej do pracy – mruknął i ruszył do stanowiska, czekając aż reszta dziewczyn skończy pudrować Harrego.

Kiedy dwudziestosiedmiolatek w końcu dotarł na fotel Louisa, wyglądał na zupełnie rozluźnionego. W prawdzie nie uśmiechał się jak na początku, jednak widać było, że kompletnie nie przejął się wybuchem Andy. Szatyn był doprawdy zdziwiony jego postawą, jednak nie zamierzał mówić na jej temat ani słowa. Nie był od tego.

Zaczął od umycia włosów, a następnie ich wysuszenia. Podczas wszystkich tych czynności czuł na sobie skupiony wzrok Harrego. Było to dosyć ciekawą odmianą, ponieważ zazwyczaj Styles siedział z zamkniętymi oczami albo wpatrywał się w ekran swojego telefonu.

\- Mam pytanie. – Louis prawie upuścił szczotkę słysząc głos Harrego. Spojrzał na mężczyznę w lustrze i przełknął ślinę widząc jego poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Słucham? – zapytał, natychmiast przeklinając się w myślach za to, że jego głos był nieco piskliwy. To wszystko przez to, że Harry go zaskoczył.

\- Kiedy ktoś mówi ci, że mu na tobie zależy to… ma na myśli miłość, prawda? To znaczy… liczy na coś. – Słowa wypowiadane były bardzo powoli, jakby sprawiały Harremu ogromny ból. Albo jakby nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

\- Um, chyba tak. Jeżeli ktoś znajduje w sobie odwagę, aby wyznać drugiej osobie, że mu zależy to rzeczywiście tak jest.

\- Cholera – mruknął Harry, zagryzając swoją dolną wargę – miałbyś ochotę na kawę? Tam na dole jest taka kawiarnia. – Wyglądał jakby w momencie wypowiadania tych słów momentalnie ich pożałował, jednak Louis nie zamierzał się tym przejmować.

\- Um, jasne, mogę się napić. – Szatyn uśmiechnął się i włożył sobie mały grzebień w kieszonkę w koszuli.

\- Super, mógłbyś po nią iść? Ja… wiesz, mogą się tutaj kręcić reporterzy, nie chciałby robić zamieszania.

Louis wytrzeszczył oczy, jednak w porę się opamiętał i pokiwał głową wpatrując się w nienaganną twarz Harrego. Chłopak wyglądał świetnie jak zawsze, szkoda, że tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o jego osobowości.

Stojąc w kolejce, niebieskooki miał ochotę walić głową w mur. Dlaczego to wszystko musiało się przytrafić akurat jemu? Dlaczego nie mógł trafić na jakiegoś miłego aktora, przyjaźnie nastawionego do ludzie, który nie byłby ekscentrykiem? Zastanawiał się także o co mogło chodzić Andy… czyżby, ale nie… Andy była mądra. Co innego te młode flądry ciągle kręcące się w pobliżu Harrego. Na każdym kroku Louis przyłapywał się na ciekawskim wgapianiu się w bruneta i jakąś dziewczynę, z którą ten akurat sobie rozmawiał.

Potrząsnął głową kiedy w końcu nadeszła jego kolej i zamówił dwie duże kawy. Jedną czarną, bez mleka i cukru natomiast drugą z podwójną bitą śmietaną. Chyba nie musiał wyjaśniać, która była dla kogo.

Kiedy wrócił do z powrotem do środka zauważył, że sesja trwała w najlepsze. Harry ubrany w dżinsowe spodnie z przetarciami, oraz zwykłą białą bokserkę pozował wręcz jak rasowy model. Czy istniała choćby jednak rzecz, którą ten człowiek robił źle? Zaraz, tak, źle radził sobie z kontaktami z ludźmi – patrząc choćby na to jakie wrażenie pozostawiał po sobie wśród kobiet, o których mówiła Jennifer. Albo ta sytuacja z Andy. Z drugiej jednak strony potrafił sprawić, że wszyscy jedli mu z ręki. Nawet Louis, który jak kompletny idiota poszedł na dół i kupił Harremu kawę, chociaż ten kilka dni wcześniej ochlapał go błotem.

\- I mamy to! – Krzyknął mężczyzna, wpatrując się w swój aparat. – Zdjęcie wyszły świetnie, panie Styles. Bardzo dziękuję. – Uścisnęli sobie dłonie po czym Harry ruszył w kierunku płaszcza, który zostawił na kanapie. Nawet nie spojrzał w stronę Louisa, który stał z drugiej strony z parującymi kubkami w dłoniach. Zarzucił go na siebie po czym wyszedł z nikim się nie żegnając.

Louis miał w tamtej chwili ochotę wyć do księżyca, chociaż za oknem było jeszcze jasno. Po uprzątnięciu bałaganu z biurek przy których pracował podszedł do Steph i postawił przed nią kawę, która dzięki twardemu kubeczkowi była jeszcze ciepła.

\- Dziękuję? To dla mnie? – zapytała zerkając na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, nie ma za co. Do zobaczenia – mruknął, po czym wyszedł ze studia i skierował swoje kroki do auta. Na szczęście nie miał większego problemu z dotarciem na miejsce, w którym je zostawił.

~*~

Czas przed premierą był naprawdę nerwowy. Ciągłe wywiady, spotkania i sesje wymagały ciągłego bycia w gotowości przez Louisa. Jego telefon ciągle dawał o sobie znać, chociaż szatyn był raczej przyzwyczajony do tego, że służył mu on jedynie do słuchania muzyki.

Wszystko uległo zmianie. Andy zniknęła. Pojawiła się jakaś nowa dziewczyna, równie miła, jednak sam fakt, że nie była uroczą blondynką, która przyjęła Louis do pracy – działał nieco na jej niekorzyść. Chociaż niebieskooki mnóstwo razy starał się do niej przekonać to mimo wszystko nie potrafił. Nie mógł znieść jej idealnie wyrysowanych brwi, głębokiego dekoltu oraz tego, że zawsze starał się zachować jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny z Harrym. Ten wydawał się jakby niczego nie zauważał, zresztą jak zwykle. Louis miał dosyć wszystkiego, z chęcią rzuciłby tę robotę w cholerę, jednak musiał płacić rachunki. W dodatku głupio by się czuł rezygnując z czegoś co tak naprawdę załatwiła mu Jennifer.

\- Mógłbyś się skupić na pracy, a nie bujaniu w obłokach? – Głos Cary wytrącił go z zamyślenia.

\- Och? Przepraszam – mruknął i wrócił do czyszczenia nożyczek.

\- Cara! Czy zrobienie rezerwacji jest naprawdę aż tak trudne? – warknął Harry, zajmując fotel. Louis spojrzał na niego i niemal natychmiast zajął się rozczesywaniem jego coraz dłuższych loków. Doprawy, rosły w zastraszającym tempie.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie rozdwoję się – fuknęła dziewczyna.

\- Nie płacę ci za gadanie, masz zrobić tę rezerwację. Teraz – nakazał mężczyzna, na co dziewczyna rozwarła lekko usta, jednak po chwili sięgnęła po telefon i odeszła kilka kroków, aby móc w spokoju gdzieś zadzwonić.

\- Nienawidzę nieprofesjonalnych ludzi – odezwał się Harry. Między jego brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka sprawiając, że wyglądał naprawdę groźnie. Zresztą tego dnia jego strój także mówił o nim coś podobnego. Miał na sobie ciemne spodnie oraz koszulkę z logiem zespołu „Kiss”. W prawdzie Louis nie podejrzewał go o taki gust muzyczny, stawiał bardziej na coś nieco bardziej popowego. – Louis mam do ciebie prośbę – zaczął spoglądając w górę na szatyna, który musiał przez to zaprzestać swych ruchów, inaczej mógłby uszkodzić perfekcyjną twarz Stylesa.

\- Tak? – mruknął chwytając głowę Harrego i przekręcając ją tak, aby powróciła do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Muszę zrobić zakupy do mieszkania, zawsze pomagała mi Andy, ale teraz… nieważne, zresztą. Cara działa mi na nerwy, więc może ty… co? Zgodziłbyś się? Dziś popołudniu – zaproponował, ponownie zerkając na Louisa.

Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w bruneta jakby nie do końca zrozumiał sens wypowiedzianych przez niego słów.

\- Słucham?

\- Serio mam powtórzyć od początku? Okej… - mruknął już lekko zdenerwowany zielonooki.

\- Nie, słyszałem co powiedziałeś. Chodzi mi o to, nie wiem… nie masz żadnych przyjaciół, z którymi mógłbyś pojechać na zakupy? – Słyszał w jaki sposób zabrzmiało to co powiedział, jednak nie potrafił się przed tym powstrzymać.

\- Oczywiście, że mam przyjaciół, ale oni nie są od tego, aby jeździć ze mną po sklepach i wybierać meble.

\- Och? A ja jestem? – Ilość złośliwości jaka wybrzmiewała w pytaniu Louisa już dawno sprawiłaby, że on sam zrezygnowałby z dalszej rozmowy. Ale nie Harry.

\- Cóż, tak. Pracujesz dla mnie.

\- Czeszę cię – mruknął powracając do modelowania włosów Harrego.

\- Tak, ale możesz zrobić dla mnie przysługę. – Najwidoczniej trafiła kosa na kamień. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał ustępować drugiemu.

\- Okej. Ale to będzie pierwszy i ostatni raz. Nie jestem twoją asystentką czy kto tam u ciebie jest od wybierania mebli – powiedział Louis, po czym odpiął fartuch, którym zawsze przykrywał Stylesa, aby nie pobrudzić jego drogich ubrań.

\- Świetnie, wiedziałem, że się dogadamy. Przyjadę po ciebie o trzeciej, twój adres to ten znajdujący się w dokumentach? Czy może się przeprowadziłeś?

Louis zmarszczył brwi obserwując Harrego, który był zbyt pochłonięty czymś na ekranie swojego telefonu, aby spojrzeć na niego choćby przez chwilę.

\- Ten sam co w dokumentach.

\- Świetnie – powtórzył raz jeszcze brunet po czym udał się w kierunku studia nagraniowego, w którym miał się odbyć wywiad dotyczący najnowszej premiery.

Louis patrzył na tył jego szerokich pleców, które okryte były materiałem granatowej koszuli i nabrał mocno powietrza. W on się znowu wpakował?

W niezbyt szampańskim nastroju zabrał się za porządkowanie swoich szpargałów, które jak zwykle pokrywały niemal całą powierzchnię blatu. Był okropnym bałaganiarze, to musiał przyznać. Często przez brak umiejętności sprzątania na bieżąco tylko dokładał sobie pracy. Podczas gdy inni powoli zbierali się już do wyjścia on w dalszym ciągu układał swoje sprzęty.

\- Wszystko słyszałam – zanuciła Stephanie, która akurat przeszła obok szatyna.

\- Co takiego? – Zdziwiony spojrzał w jej kierunku.

\- Harry poprosił cię o przysługę – wytłumaczyła. Jej wzrok mówił tylko i wyłącznie jedno: dobrze się bawię twoim kosztem.

\- No… tak. I co w związku z tym? – Chociaż lubił dziewczynę, to jej dogryzanie sprawiało, że czuł się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i rozdrażniony.

\- Spokojnie. Mówię tylko, że to się zawsze tak zaczyna… mnie też kiedyś zabrał na zakupy – powiedziała, mrugając do niego kokieteryjnie.

Louis spojrzał na nią jakby wątpił czy znajdowała się ona przy zdrowych zmysłach i pokręcił głową chwytając za swoją torbę.

\- Do czwartku – mruknął i wyszedł ze studia popularnej stacji telewizyjnej. Niestety nie był zbyt częstym oglądaczem, ponieważ nie mieli oni w swojej ofercie żadnych seriali, które on wręcz uwielbiał.

Jego głowa bolała od nadmiaru myśli, które się w niej kłębiły. Potarł skronie palcami, a następnie oparł czoło o chłodny metal auta. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż to pomoże i niestety – nie pomogło. Zrezygnowany wrzucił torbę na siedzenie pasażera, samemu zajmując to za kierownicą i odpalił silnik. Gdyby nie pogoda, która dosłownie zamrażała kości otworzyłby szeroko okna i pozwolił wiatrowi rozwiać swoje włosy. To zawsze sprawiało, że czuł się nieco lepiej. Niestety, tym razem nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Zerknął na zegarek, który mówił że do spotkania z Harrym ma jeszcze trzy godziny. Jęknął przeciągle czując jak zaciska mu się żołądek. Zarówno ze stresu jak i zdenerwowania. Miał spędzić czas sam na sam z Harrym – wybierając jakieś durne meble! Będzie musiał znosić minę pełną znużenia, która zawsze gości na twarzy Stylesa kiedy tylko ten jest w jego pobliżu.

Po zaparkowaniu pod blokiem, w którym mieściło się jego skromne mieszkanie wszedł po schodach na odpowiednie piętro i z uśmiechem sięgnął po klucze. Otworzył drzwi, a następnie wszedł do środka. Jak dobrze było nareszcie być w domu. Ile dałby, aby móc cały dzisiejszy dzień spędzić w łóżku.

~*~

Śniło mu się, że w pewnym konkursie wygrał wyprawę na bezludną wyspę. Wszystko było jak w bajce, on sam, wielki telewizor, miska popcornu i maraton Hannibala. Leżał właśnie na ogromnej kanapie kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Od kiedy na wyspie są dzwonki? A poza tym czy to nie miała być _bezludna_ wyspa?

Otworzył oczy w momencie, w którym ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Jasna cholera, Harry! Louis podniósł się z sofy, próbując wyplątać swoje kończyny z koca, którym był przykryty. Zakrył usta, aby ukryć ziewnięcie i szurając stopami po podłodze ruszył w kierunku drzwi, w które Harry bez przerwy uderzał.

\- Idę! – krzyknął szatyn i chwycił za klamkę.

\- Nareszcie, nie słyszałeś jak pukam? – Harry wyglądał jakoś inaczej. Może nie był zbytnio radosny, jednak jego aura ponuractwa gdzieś się ulotniła. Louis obserwował przez chwilę zmierzwione włosy Harrego, które ten musiał wielokrotnie przeczesywać palcami. Jego usta miały ciemny kolor, natomiast oczy wyglądały jakby zielona tęczówka nagle nabrała żywszej barwy. O ile to w ogóle możliwe. Szatyn po raz kolejny potrząsnął lekko głową i gestem ręki wpuścił do środka Harrego. – Przytulnie – mruknął wyższy chłopak rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Zaletą, a jednocześnie wadą mieszkania Louisa było to, że zaraz po przekroczeniu progu miało się widok na cały salon oraz kuchnię, która była z nim połączona.

\- Ta, dzięki – powiedział szatyn. Chwycił swoją kurtkę, która wisiała na wieszaku i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. – Hej, jak się tutaj dostałeś? Możesz tak sobie po prostu wychodzić? Nie zaatakują cię… no nie wiem, paparazzi czy coś? Fanki? – wpatrywał się w Harrego badawczo, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

Brunet przyglądający się zdjęciu powieszonym na ścianie przedstawiającym Louisa i Jay, odwrócił głowę w kierunku niższego chłopaka i rzekł:

\- Teoretycznie nie mogę, ale kto mi zabroni? Zmieniłem auto, nikt jeszcze nie wiem, że należy do mnie. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. – Louis starał się nie zwracać uwagi na użycie przez Harrego liczby mnogiej.

\- A w sklepie? Przecież każdy cię rozpozna. – Styles roześmiał się słysząc jego słowa i pokręcił głową.

\- Chodźmy już, dobra? – Po czym otworzył drzwi i zaczął schodzić po schodach.

Louis musiał niestety powiększyć listę zalet Harrego Styles o kolejny punkt. Był świetnym kierowcą. Z łatwością mknął ulicami miasta, pokonując odległość od mieszkania szatyna do centrum w czasie trzykrotnie krótszym. Oczywiście, mogło to wynikać z tego, że auto Harrego dosłownie płynęło, jednak umiejętności także odgrywały w tym przypadku znaczącą rolę. Na szczęście nie było pomiędzy nimi krępującej ciszy. Z głośników sączył się utwór, który Louis rozpoznał jako coś z gatunku jazzu – i hej, brawa dla niego. Nie każdy potrafiłby to zrobić. Co jakiś czas pozwalał sobie zerkać w kierunku Harrego, który trzymał dłonie na kierownicy, jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się równomiernie. Żuł gumę przez co jego szczęka stawała się jeszcze bardziej podkreślona. Był naprawdę przystojnym mężczyzną… ale Louis chyba już o tym wspominał. Jakieś setki razy. Może tysiące.

Wrócił do obserwowania tego co dzieje się za oknem. Miast powoli pogrążało się w ciemności. Latarnie przejmowały pałeczkę od Słońca, które coraz bardziej chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nadchodził grudzień, a wraz z nim dwudzieste szóste urodziny Louis, na samą myśl o nich chłopakowi zrobił się niedobrze. Jeszcze nie zdążył nacieszyć się byciem dwudziestopięciolatkiem, a znowu postarzał się o rok.

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Harry nacisnął coś z boku kierownicy i odebrał połączenie.

\- Słucham? – odezwał się nieco znudzonym tonem.

\- Witam, Panie Styles. Chciałabym się dowiedzieć czy ma pan coś do powiedzenia na temat rzekomego romansu z Cait Roberts. Byliście razem na…

\- Z jakiego jest pani pisma? – przerwał jej.

\- Um, pracuję w takim portalu o nazwie „PostLondon” i chciałabym…

\- Jest pani zapewne nowa?

\- Um, tak, skąd pan to wie? – Jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej podenerwowany. Louis uniósł brwi nie rozumiejąc do końca tego czego był świadkiem.

\- Nowa, ale zawzięta. Udało się pani zdobyć mój numer – ciągnął dalej Harry ignorując pytanie dziennikarki – jednak muszę panią poinformować o czymś bardzo smutnym.

\- O czym? – zapytała prawie szepcząc.

\- Już pani tam nie pracuje, dowidzenia. – Po czym rozłączył się.

Szatyn przełknął ślinę słysząc słowa Harrego. Ten jakby nie zauważając miny Louisa posłał mu pół uśmiech i wrócił do wpatrywania się w drogę przed sobą.

\- Możesz ot, tak zwalniać ludzi z ich stanowisk? – wyrwało mu się. Harry zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy i odezwał się nie odrywając wzroku od przedniej szyby.

\- A ona ma prawo wpieprzać się w moje życie? To chyba moja sprawa z kim się spotykam, prawda? Niech się zajmie pisaniem o filmach, w których gram – warknął Harry. Wyglądał na opanowanego, jednak jego głos aż drżał od emocji.

\- Sam przecież poszedłeś na galę z tą aktorką, to chyba część promocji… - urwał widząc minę Stylesa.

\- Słuchaj, to nie twoja sprawa, nie proszę cię o opinię, więc łaskawie nie wtrącaj się, okej? Nie jesteśmy kolegami – powiedział skręcając gwałtowanie w prawo. Gdyby nie szybki refleks Louisa skończyłby zapewne z głową roztrzaskaną o boczną szybę.

\- Więc po co jadę z tobą obejrzeć te meble? Skoro mnie tak nie znosisz… - Ponownie nie mógł dokończyć, ponieważ Harry gwałtownie zahamował.

\- Masz rację, to był głupi pomysł, wysiadaj – mruknął nie patrząc nawet w kierunku Louisa.

\- Żartujesz sobie?

\- Nie. Wysiadaj. Mam cię gdzieś – burknął.

\- Jesteś…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co masz do powiedzenia, rozumiesz? – Harry spojrzał na niego lodowato, co sprawiło, że po ciele Louisa przeszedł dziwny dreszcz.

Nie czekając dłużej sięgnął za klamkę i otworzył z rozmachem drzwi, a następnie wysiadł. Starał się trzasnąć nimi najmocniej jak się da.

Harry odjechał z piskiem opon w tylko jemu znanym kierunku, a Louis kopnął najbliżej stojący kosz na śmieci. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, jednak ze względu na przechodniów jakimś cudem udało mu się opanować. Tak bardzo jak chciał mieć teraz przed sobą Stylesa, aby móc go pchnąć tak samo – życzył sobie nie oglądać jego twarzy już do końca swoich dni. Jak można być tak wielkim dupkiem? Doprawdy, Harry osiągnął właśnie najwyższy lewel skretynienia, o ile coś takiego w ogóle istniało.

Louis rozejrzał się po ulicy, na której aktualnie stał i jęknął nie zauważając w pobliżu żadnego przystanku. Był zmarznięty i w dodatku wściekły. Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczy Harrego Stylesa, to zwyczajnie go zabije.

Przez resztę dnia, którą szatyn spędził w całości leżąc na kanapie, starał się wypędzić z głowy obraz Harrego. To prawda, był na niego wściekły, więc dlaczego jego głowa bez przerwy przywoływała mu wspomnienie tego, jak został potraktowany kilka godzin temu. Skrycie modlił się, aby na drodze aktora stanął w końcu ktoś kto pokazałby mu, że nie ma prawa traktować w ten sposób innych ludzi. Niestety coraz częściej okazywało się, że ludziom kompletnie nie przeszkadza zachowanie Harrego. I tak go wielbili. Tak jak na przykład jego fani… chociaż z drugiej strony. Styles miał dwa oblicza. Był pogodny i miły kiedy dookoła kręciły się kamery, stawał się ponury i wredny kiedy tylko gasły.

Louis nienawidził dwulicowych ludzi, nawet jeśli granie było ich pracą zawodową.

Z braku lepszych pomysłów chwycił swojego ledwo już zipiącego laptopa i włączył przeglądarkę. Zmarszczył brwi kiedy zauważył stronę, na której kilka tygodni temu szukał jakichś informacji o Harrym. Był to jeden z popularniejszych portali plotkarskich i o ile, wcześniej niczego tam nie znalazł to tym razem wielki czerwony nagłówek przykuł jego uwagę w mgnieniu oka.

_Harry Styles i Cait Roberts przyłapani jak opuszczali wspólnie hotel w Londynie! Kliknij więcej, aby zobaczyć gorące zdjęcia!_

Szatyn kliknął, ale na czerwony krzyżyk w prawym górnym rogu ekranu. Miał wrażenie, że gdzie nie spojrzy tam widzi Harrego. Miał tego dosyć. Całe szczęcie, że jutro rzeczywiście ma wolne. O ile dobrze słyszał sprzeczkę między Stylesem, a Carą – to chłopak wylatywał w środę do Los Angeles, aby wziąć udział w urodzinach jakiegoś swojego przyjaciela. Całe szczęście, bo gdyby szatyn musiał lecieć gdziekolwiek z Harrym – tym bardziej po tym co stało się w jego aucie – chyba musiałby wyskoczyć z tego lecącego samolotu. Inaczej skończyłby jeszcze gorzej niż roztrzaskany na jakichś skałach w pobliżu Atlantyku.

Jeden dzień wolnego od Harrego wydawał się dla niego błogosławieństwem.

~*~

Wolny dzień szatyn przeznaczył na uporządkowanie mieszkania oraz krótką podróż do domu rodzinnego, aby odwiedzić swoją mamę i siostry. Jak zwykle został przywitany niczym jakaś głowa państwa, ponieważ jego rodzicielka przygotowała ucztę niczym na Boże Narodzenie. Była pieczona kaczka z sosem śliwkowym i pudding na deser, którego Louis był największym fanem.

Niestety sielanka nie mogła trwać wiecznie i dzień powoli dobiegał końca. Wyściskał każdą z sióstr po kolei, Jay oraz jej nowego chłopaka – Toma, a następnie uzbroił się w cierpliwość, ponieważ czekała go nużąca droga powrotna do miasta. Lało, przez co musiał jechać okropnie wolno. Nienawidził wolnej jazdy, jednak nie zamierzał wylądować na drzewie.

Następnego dnia czekały go dwa wywiady, a raczej czekały one Harrego. Z tym, że Louis musiał pojechać z nim na miejsce i dopilnować, aby jego fryzura jak zwykle wyglądała dobrze. Może się to wydawać głupie, jednak dobry wygląd miał ogromne znaczenie jeśli chodziło o zawód, który wykonywał Styles.

Podniósł się z łóżka w podłym nastroju i już wtedy wiedział, że ten dzień także nie będzie należał do najszczęśliwszych w jego życiu. Zbliżały się też jego dwudzieste szóste urodziny i szczerze mówiąc, chciałby móc zakopać się w pościeli tego dnia i nie musieć spod niej wychodzić. Perspektywa tego dnia napawała szatyna czymś w rodzaju rozżalenia, nie chciał być starszy niżeli jest. Naprawdę tego nie chciał. Każde urodziny były dla niego powodem do smutku, a nie tak jak to w przypadku większości osób - powodem do radości.

Z ponurą miną wybrał strój, a konkretniej: dżinsy w pięknym chabrowym odcieniu oraz czarny sweter. Włożył wszystko na siebie i zabrał się za przygotowywanie sobie śniadania. Włączył także radio chcąc poprawić sobie nastrój, jednak jego pech ponownie postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. Zamiast muzyki jego kuchnię wypełnił głos jakiegoś dziennikarza, który opowiadał o najważniejszych wydarzeniach na grudzień. W rankingu, oczywiście na pierwszym miejscu znalazła się premiera filmu, w którym główną rolę grał nie kto inny jak Harry Styles. Ten, o którym Louis nie chciał słyszeć już nigdy, tym bardziej z samego rana. Niestety za jakąś godzinę będzie musiał porzucić swoje postanowienie o nieoglądaniu chłopaka.

W biegu zjadł jajecznicę oraz równie szybko dopił swoją herbatę i wyskoczył z mieszkania, ruszając niemal na złamanie karku do swojego samochodu. Do rozpoczęcia wywiadu zostało jakieś pół godziny, a on nie wyjechał nawet ze swojego osiedla. O ile, Styles jeszcze go tolerował to na pewno przestanie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że z pewnością urwie mu głowę, jeśli nie będzie tam na czas.

Przycisnął mocniej pedał gazu i mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem gnał przed siebie ulicami Londynu, chcąc zdążyć. Warknął pod nosem kiedy światło przed nim w ostatnim momencie zmieniło się na czerwone. Uderzał palcami rytmicznie w bok kierownicy, powstrzymując się od głośnego krzyku. Kiedy światło się zmieniło ruszył z piskiem opon jadąc jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej.

Znajdując się już pod budynkiem, w którym miał się odbyć wywiad odetchnął z ulgą. Czekał go jeszcze sprint na dziesiąte piętro i może uda mu się uchronić swoje życie przed demonicznym Stylesem. Ruszył biegiem do wejścia i pognał jak najszybciej się dało w kierunku windy. Będąc już w środku oparł czoło o chłodny metal i wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech. Zdążył. Miał jeszcze pięć minut do przybycia Harrego. I właśnie w tamtym momencie czyjaś ręka znalazła się między zasuwającymi się drzwiami windy, sprawiając że ponownie się otworzyły. Uniósł głowę i ich oczy się spotkały. Harry wszedł do środka lustrując go swoim przeszywającym na wskroś spojrzeniem. Jego włosy były istnym bałaganem jakby dopiero co podniósł się z łóżka, i prawdopodobnie Louis miał rację. Jak zwykle był nienagannie ubrany, to znaczy miał na sobie łososiową koszulę i czarne, bardzo obcisłe spodnie mającymi równe przecięcia w okolicy kolan. Jego wizerunek gwiazdy rockowej z uporządkowaną górą robił piorunujące wrażenie.

\- Um, cześć – mruknął Harry w kierunku Louisa, który przysiągł sobie, że nie odezwie się pierwszy. Nie po tym jak aktor wyrzucił go ze swojego auta i zostawił na środku ulicy.

Szatyn spojrzał na wyższego od siebie bruneta i nie wydusił z siebie słowa. Wprawił tym Harrego w skonsternowanie, jego brwi zmarszczyły się, a powieki zamrugały.

\- Posłuchaj… nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło. Chodzi mi o wczoraj – mówił to nieco przyciszonym głosem, jakby się bał, że ktokolwiek mógłby usłyszeć ich rozmowę. A raczej monolog Harrego, ponieważ niebieskooki nie mówił jeszcze ani słowa. – Nie byłem w nastroju. – Wyglądało to jakby skończył. Żadnego przepraszam, nic. Louis nie zamierzał dać się tak łatwo udobruchać, o ile Harremu w ogóle na tym zależało. Szczerze w to wątpił.

Kiedy dotarli w końcu na odpowiednie piętro Louis wyszedł jako pierwszy i natychmiast udał się w kierunku garderoby, która była przeznaczona dla Harrego. Nie słyszał, aby chłopak szedł za nim, dlatego odwrócił się do tyłu chcąc to sprawdzić. Dostrzegł bruneta rozmawiającego z jakąś starszą kobietą, która pomimo wieku wyglądała niczego sobie. Wywrócił oczami widząc, jak ta próbuje przymilać się do Stylesa i pociągnął za klamkę, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Liczył na to, że spotka dzisiaj Stephanie, jednak wyglądało na to, że z ekipy Harrego obecny był tylko i wyłączne on. Szatyn trochę tego nie rozumiał, ponieważ biorąc pod uwagę to co miał do zrobienia – był najmniej potrzebny. Musiał jedynie ułożyć włosy Harrego, i tyle.

Po kilku minutach do pomieszczenia wszedł zielonooki i bez zbędnych ceregieli usiadł na fotelu przy którym stał już Louis. Chłopak od razu zabrał się do pracy. Najpierw wyciągnął włosy bruneta na szczotce, nadając im mocniejszego skrętu, a następnie ich przód dokładnie wymodelował. Tym razem powstrzymał się do wewnętrznego zachwycania się fakturą i naturalną miękkością loków Harrego.

\- Nie będziemy się już do siebie odzywać? – W pewnym momencie ciszę, która wypełniała pomieszczenie przerwał chrapliwy głos Harrego. Louis nigdy nie zwrócił na to uwagi, jednak Styles miał jakąś dziwną zdolność powolnego mówienia. Każde słowo wymawiał bardzo dokładnie, jakby delektował się jego brzmieniem. Być może była to prawda, a być może Louis zwyczajnie zaczynał świrować. – Okej, jak chcesz – wymamrotał kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji ze strony Tomlinsona.

Wstał z miejsca i otrzepał swoje ubranie. Szatyn zerknął na niego przyłapując go na tym jak mu się przyglądał. Sprawiło to, że Styles natychmiast odwrócił wzrok i wyszedł z garderoby. Czyli to na tyle. Tego dnia skończył już wszystko co miał do zrobienia. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem łapiąc swoje spojrzenie w lustrze znajdującym się naprzeciwko niego.

Sam także wyszedł z pomieszczenia, po spakowaniu wszystkich rzeczy do swojej torby. Słyszał dziennikarzy, którzy w studiu znajdującym się obok zadawali Harremu pytania, powodującym tym samym jego wesoły śmiech. Nie było żadnych przeszkód, aby pójść tam i poobserwować trochę jak to zawsze robiła większość ekipy. Jednak Louis nie zamierzał pokazywać Harremu, że obchodzi go co ten ma do powiedzenia. Był z siebie dumny, że udało mu się nie odzywać do aktora przez cały ranek. Wytrzymał nawet ich bliskie spotkanie w windzie.

To wszystko sprawiło, że jego humor nieco się polepszył. Jego organizm miał się jednak trochę gorzej, bowiem tej nocy szatyn nie spał zbyt dobrze. Postanowił więc nieco się rozbudzić. Ruszył do kawiarni, która znajdowała się na parterze. Na szczęście zauważył ją kiedy w pośpiechu gnał do windy.

\- Cappuccino, poproszę – powiedział do dziewczyny znajdującej się za ladą. Ta posłała mu uśmiech i zaczęła przygotowywać kawę. W tym czasie Louis zajął miejsce przy jednym z kilku stolików i czekał na swoje zamówienie. Za oknem jak zwykle padało, ale mając już w posiadaniu swoje auto Louis się tym nie przejmował.

Nagle zauważył jakiś ruch ze swojej lewej strony. Spojrzał a tamtym kierunku napotykając swoim wzrokiem chłopaka. Całkiem przystojnego jak na pierwszy rzut oka. Miał brązowe, krótko przycięte włosy i uśmiechał się do Louisa.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał szatyn patrząc na niego. – Dziękuję – powiedział kiedy do stolika, przy którym nie siedział już sam podeszła kelnerka z jego kawą. Objął dłońmi filiżankę czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony chłopaka.

\- Może twojego numeru – zaśmiał się, kiedy jednak zauważył skrzywioną minę Louisa natychmiast zaczął mówić: - nie, nie, przepraszam. To było strasznie kiepskie. Po prostu przechodziłem i zauważyłem, że siedzisz tu sam i postanowiłem zagadać.

\- Och? Masz rację, to było bardzo słabe. – Louis upił łyk swojej kawy.

\- Pracuję tu jako fotograf… a ty? Co tutaj robisz? – Wyglądał na autentycznie zainteresowanego, a tym samym nieco uroczo. Louis starał się opanować uśmiech.

\- Jestem fryzjerem – mruknął.

\- Och, to fajnie! Zawsze podziwiałem fryzjerów, za to, że wiesz… potraficie to wszystko, z włosami. – Zaczął gestykulować dłońmi, czym rozśmieszył szatyna siedzącego przed nim. Sam także się zaśmiał. – Sorry.

\- Nie, w porządku. To z kolei było bardzo miłe – odpowiedział Louis patrząc na niego spod rzęs. Nie flirtował… no, może trochę.

\- Wiesz, mamy tutaj dzisiaj prawdziwą gwiazdę, to znaczy na co dzień przychodzi tu mnóstwo sław, ale akurat on jest… wow. Harry Styles, słyszałeś o nim? Na pewno słyszałeś. Uwielbiam go! – Tym samym wszystko co wykiełkowało w głowie Louisa – runęło. Nie potrzebował oglądać kolejnego napalonego fana Stylesa. Wystarczało mu, ze musiał się użerać z samym Harrym.

\- Muszę lecieć – mruknął dopijając napój. Położył na blacie banknot i zaczął podnosić się z krzesła.

\- Hej, co? Dlaczego? Myślałem, że pogadamy… - Brunet wyglądał na prawdziwie zawiedzionego.

\- Może innym razem – wymamrotał Louis.

Szatyn miał już wychodzić z kawiarni kiedy nagle zderzył się z czyimś ciałem, a to z kolei sprawiło, że omal nie upadł. Poczuł mocne dłonie chwytające jego ramiona, ratujące go tym samym przed upadkiem. Czy ten dzień mógł być jeszcze gorszy? – przemknęło mu przez myśl.

\- Louis? Wszystko w porządku? – Mógł. Zdecydowanie mógł.

\- Już skończyłeś wywiad? – mruknął Louis, próbując wyswobodzić się spod palców Harrego, który w dalszym ciągu zaciskał je na jego ciele. Dopiero kiedy zauważył poczynania Louis, jakby oprzytomniał i w końcu go puścił.

\- Tak, właśnie miałem wychodzić, a ty… - zerknął na chłopaka, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał Louis i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Znasz Harrego Stylesa?! – krzyknął brunet wpatrując się w Harrego jak w najpiękniejszy obraz na świecie.

\- Um… ja… - Szatyn czuł się tak bardzo zażenowany zachowaniem chłopaka. Tym bardziej widząc niezadowoloną minę aktora.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – To pytanie skierowane było w kierunku Louisa, który spojrzał na bruneta lekko zaskoczony, nie rozumiejąc do końca o co mu chodzi.

\- Co? Tak, wszystko w porządku – wymamrotał. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, czy Harry myślał, że ten chłopak mu się naprzykrzał? Niemożliwe, pomyślał. Jednak patrząc na postawę bruneta nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, który powoli zaczął wpływać mu na usta. Postawa Stylesa miała w sobie coś obronnego, jakby próbował uchronić Louisa przed natrętnym adoratorem. Niebieskooki nie do końca rozumiał zachowanie Harrego, który nagle z ponurego mężczyzny, który ma każdego gdzieś i ogólnie jest totalnym dupkiem zmienił się nagle w rycerza na białym koniu. Tym bardziej, że tak naprawdę chłopak, który zaczepił Louisa nie sprawiał absolutnie żadnego wrażenie kogoś niebezpiecznego. Był bardziej zainteresowany Harrym niż Louisem.

\- Mogę prosić o autograf? – Brunet wpatrywał się w Stylesa z serduszkami w oczach. W dłoniach trzymał serwetkę.

\- Co? A, tak, jasne – burknął Harry, odrywając wzrok od Louisa i kierując go na swojego fana. Podpisał serwetkę i oddał ją chłopakowi. – Odwieźć cię? – zapytał szatyna, który zmarszczył brwi słysząc go.

\- Mam auto, poradzę sobie.

\- W porządku – rzucił i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z kawiarni. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i trzymał je szeroko otwarte ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Louisie. Szatyn zrozumiał… że powinien się ruszyć, ponieważ Harry trzyma je dla niego. Wow. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje.

\- Dzięki – mruknął w kierunku aktora, przechodząc obok niego.

\- Następnym razem bądź bardziej uważny w doborze kompanów do rozmowy – odezwał się Harry.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- On wyglądał jakby chciał cię pożreć – powiedział Harry. Jego głos miał w sobie o wiele więcej jadu niż zazwyczaj. Szatyn zastanawiał się jaki jest tego powód. W prawdzie Styles zawsze był nieco zły kiedy znajdował się w jego towarzystwie, jednak w tamtej chwili wyglądał na wyjątkowo rozzłoszczonego.

\- Słucham? To nie mnie poprosił o autograf…

\- Po prostu uważaj – wymamrotał Harry i ruszył w kierunku auta, przy którym stał już jakiś facet ubrany w garnitur i trzymający dla niego drzwi tak jak wcześniej brunet dla Louisa.

Chociaż auto z Harrym w środku już dawno odjechało, Louis w dalszym ciągu stał na chodniku i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Zupełnie nie rozumiał ostatnich dwudziestu minut swojego życia.

Zawsze hodował w sobie nadzieję, że ludzie sławni wcale nie są tacy źli jak przedstawiają ich media. Coraz częściej zaczynał wątpić czy aby na pewno było to słuszne myślenie. Może większa ilość pieniędzy mogła zmienić wszystkich? Jednak w dalszym ciągu nie mógł się przekonać do takiego postrzegania całej tej sprawy. Może… chodziło tylko o Harrego? I może wcale nie chodziło i pieniądze, może bez pieniędzy Styles byłby taki sam? Świat pełen był dupków i drani. Niektórzy nie potrzebowali zbyt wiele, aby zachowywać się gorzej od niego.

~*~

Po powrocie do domu Louis nie miał ochoty na nic. Jedynie wizja gorącego prysznica sprawiała, że dociskał pedał gazu w swoim aucie. Kiedy przekroczył próg mieszkania, zaczął od włączenia telewizora, a następnie pozbył się z siebie wszystkich ubrań i ruszył do łazienki.

Kiedy gorąca woda zaczęła obmywać jego ciało poczuł się niemal jak w raju. Jego spięte mięśnie się rozluźniły, w głowie przestały kotłować się myśli, na które w tamtym momencie nie miał siły. Potrzebował tego, wcześniej nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak do tej pory był zdenerwowany.

Sięgnął dłonią po jedną z butelek, która znajdowała się na małej półeczce wewnątrz kabiny i uśmiechnął się kiedy poczuł przyjemny czekoladowy zapach. Spienił szampon w swoich dłoniach, a następnie zaczął myć swoje włosy. Uwielbiał czuć później kakaowy aromat na poduszce, na której zwykle spał.

Po dokładnym umyciu się, owinął biodra śnieżnobiałym ręcznikiem i wyszedł do zaparowanej od gorącej wody łazienki. Zerknął na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Czasami miał takie momenty kiedy nie mógł znieść widoku swojej twarzy, jednak dzisiaj było zupełnie inaczej. Zastanawiał się czy chłopak, którego spotkał w kawiarni rzeczywiście chciał… zrobić to o czym mówił mu Harry. To znaczy „pożreć go”. Chociaż miał zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć, a za niedługo dwadzieścia sześć lat – to jego życie towarzyskie nie było zbyt rozwinięte. Nie był randce już tak dawno, nie wspominając już o tym kiedy ostatni raz usłyszał od kogokolwiek jakiś komplement. A tamten chłopak, rzeczywiście wydawało się, że zwrócił na Louisa swoją uwagę. Oczywiście, dopóki w tym samym pomieszczeniu nie zjawił się Harry.

Louis dokładnie badał spojrzeniem swoje odbicie w lustrze. To jak jego karmelowe włosy, ociekały wodą. Usta były wąskie, posiadające intensywną barwę. Nos mały i usiany delikatnymi piegami, tak samo jak policzki.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie Harrego. Jego wzrok, którym taksował chłopaka, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał Louis. To jak później patrzył na niebieskookiego kiedy rozmawiali przed budynkiem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego to wszystko nagle pojawiło się w jego głowie. Przecież Harry bardzo często zachowywał się jak wredny, rozpieszczony dzieciak… jednak w jego dzisiejszym zachowaniu szatyn dostrzegł coś innego. Coś czego nie potrafił jeszcze nazwać.

Harry przypominał mu bardzo trudne równanie matematyczne, takie z którym zawsze miał problem w szkole średniej. Nie ważne ile razy zabierał się do jego rozwiązania, i nie ważne od której strony próbowałby zacząć je rozwiązywać – zawsze pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą. Nie rozumiał go, tak samo jak nie potrafił zrozumieć Harrego. Brunet składał się ze zbyt wielu niewiadomych, których Louis nie potrafił znaleźć. A bez tego… chyba ani rusz.

Po wyjściu z łazienki ruszył do sypialni. Odrzucił ręcznik na łóżko, które jak zwykle było nie pościelone. W głowie zrobił sobie notatkę, aby zająć się tym nieco później. Wyjął z szafy jakąś znoszoną parę dresów, bokserki oraz stary t-shirt. Włożył na siebie to wszystko, a następnie wyjął s kieszonki torby swój telefon. Zmarszczył brwi widząc na wyświetlaczu wiadomość od jakiegoś nieznanego numeru.

_„Spotkanie w Way Prodact, jutro 19. Chodzi o premierę Harrego.”_

Podejrzewał, że wysłała mu ją Cara, nowa asystentka Stylesa. Jęknął przeciągle odrzucając urządzenie na łóżko. Potarł czoło nie mając siły zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim na trzeźwo. Potrzebował wina.

**Author's Note:**

> Miłego dnia!


End file.
